Trigun Sleepover
by El Hustino
Summary: [DISCONTINUED] Legato, for some reason, invites Vash and Co. to the GHG's home for a sleepover! Stupidity insues!
1. The Invitation

Disclaimer, yay:

Okay dokey then, I suppose I have to do this. I don't own anything. Not even Trigun. Which is probably a good thing and all of you should be glad that I do not own it.

So anyway, this is my first fic, so read it. Now. Stop reading this and read the story. Oh, wait! I'm not done this, so…ah, crap. Well, for those of you who didn't listen to me and are still reading this, then please review when you're done. Or don't. It's not my life on the line.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trigun Sleepover

The Invitation

            Nicholas D. Wolfwood stood outside of the home Vash and the insurance girls were staying at. He sighed for the seventh time. Legato had told him, since Wolfwood was the only Gung-ho Gun with friends outside of the Gung-ho guns, that he was to invite his friends over for a sleepover.

            He still didn't know what made Legato think of that idea, although he vaguely remembered seeing Legato drinking a bottle of NyQuil…but something told him that that had nothing to do with it. Or it did. Who knows? Seriously…who knows?

            Wolfwood sighed again and through…whoops, I mean threw (stupid speling) his cigarette on the ground and knocked the door. He only managed to get one knock because the door was thrown open hitting Wolfwood in the face. In the doorway stood Milly.

            "How'd you open the door so fast?" Wolfwood yelled at his…Friend? Girlfriend? Hmm. What should it be…ah, a little of that Wolfwood + Milly Theory never hurt anyone. And if it did, allow me to express severe condolences to the friends and families of the victims.

            "I always stand by the door between seven and eight o'clock in the morning on Tuesdays." Milly answered in her so-happy-and-it-hurts-me-psychologically-and-emotional way.

            "But It's Saturday." Wolfwood was a little confused by his girlfriend's stupid—I mean—silly antics.

            "I know, Mr. Wolfwood."

            (Awkward silence)

            Wolfwood slowly took a deep breath and started coughing, since he's a chronic smoker and probably has bronchitis or something. "Um…Millie, why do you still call me 'Mr. Wolfwood'. We're going out and…it's a little weird…especially when we're doing…ya know…"

            "Oh, Okay, Mr. Wolfwood. I won't call you Mr. Wolf—"

            Wolfwood's brain was starting to hurt, so he walked past Milly and into the house and straight into the living room. Just in time to see the great Vash the stampede, the fearsome Humanoid Typhoon, unshaven, hair uncombed and ungelled, and face covered with that greenish-blue face cream watching Saturday morning cartoons wearing only his heart covered boxers, holding a box of donuts in his hands. 

            "AHHH!" Wolfwood screamed.

            "AHHH!" Vash screamed.

            Wolfwood ran out of the room flailing his arms and screaming. He had to find the one mentally sane person in this house. Sadly, the closest thing to that was Meryl. He ran down the hall, still flailing his arms, and entered Meryl's room. 

            "Meryl!" Wolfwood called to the insurance girl who happened not to be in the room. Wolfwood used his high level of intelligence and came to one obvious conclusion: Meryl was hiding in her closet. He through…crap! THREW the closet door open and kuroneko randomly flew out of the closet and latched onto the priest's face. After he managed to get the large headed black cat with dementedly large neon green-eyes of his face, he looked into the closet and what he saw shocked and scarred him emotionally _and _mentally. At the same time!

There was no Meryl inside. Instead was only the largest collection of Vash the Stampede memorabilia Wolfwood had ever seen. Vash the Stampede plush dolls, Vash the Stampede key chains, Vash the Stampede action figures, Vash the Stampede espresso maker/four-slot toaster with karaoke accessory and a bunch of other Vash the Stampede oriented things.

"Oh my god!" Wolfwood heard a certain insurance girl scream behind him. He spun around to see Meryl blushing angrily in embarrassed rage, if that makes sense. 

"Uhhh…" Wolfwood said, "Gotta go! Bye!" He ran past Meryl and back into the hall and right into a completely clothed and cleaned Humanoid Typhoon.

"Hidy ho, Wolfwood!" Vash yelled a bit too cheerfully in the tangle of limbs and cheap cologne. 

~Later in the Living Room~ 

Meryl, still upset over Wolfwood finding about her little 'obsession', could just stare in shock at the dark preacher of death clad in black who had just asked them to go to a sleepover in the stronghold of the most deadly group of assassins on planet Gunsmoke.

Naturally, Vash and Milly were excited about it. "Yay, a landrover!" Milly yelled.

"You mean sleepover," Vash corrected.

"That's what I said, green Hoover." Milly said. Everyone else just stared at her in pity. 

"Soo…" Wolfwood began, trying to forget about the fact that he was in love with a person who couldn't tie her own shoes by herself, "How about it?" he pulled out a cigarette and put it in his mouth.

"Are you insane it would be like sui-" Meryl began, but was cut off by Vash who was hopping up and down excitedly. "Yay! We get to meet Wolfwood's family!"

"My family?! Wait, what?"

"Well," Meryl said slowly (still angry about Vash cutting her off and she planned to get her revenge on him later), "you do live with them, you all take care of each other and you all kind have this odd kind of family 'bond'."

"That's insane-" Wolfwood began to defend himself.

Vash just smiled, knowing that this was Wolfwood at his most vulnerable time, "Yeah, Dominique's your sister, Zazie's your annoying little brother, Leonof's your creepy uncle, your father is Knives and your mother would be…huh, who would it be?"

"Legato!" Milly answered. Everyone was suddenly silenced at the thought and each just sat there becoming nauseous. 

"So you guys want to go?" Wolfwood asked after he got the strange feeling in his stomach under control.

The others just looked at each other and shrugged, "Okay dokey, why not?" Vash said, answering for everyone. They all got up and tried running to each of their separate rooms to get their stuff ready, which just lead to them running into each other and falling onto the floor.

"Why do I think this is going to be a painful experience?" Wolfwood said to himself as he put three more cigarettes in his mouth.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

How was it huh, huh, huh? Huh? TACOS! So please now review with advice and/or kind and gentle opinion-thingies. If anyone likes it, I'll write more. It's not like I have anything better to do. *****sigh*****

So um, Kuroneko will maul you if you don't review. And even if you do, maybe she'll do it anyways. It all depends on how I'm feeling.


	2. Wolfwood's Happy Little Family

Today's disclaimer is brought to you by Kuroneko:

            Nyao, nyao mew moar rowr. Nyao Trigun, rowr nowl, merf deow-no nyao nyarons. Neo nyao nu nyao!

            (Translation: Nope, he doesn't own anything. Not Trigun, not Vash, or the Gung-Ho Guns. So don't sue him!)

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trigun Sleepover

Wolfwood's Family

Deep within the confines of the most deadly group of assassins in the world, the reputations of E.G. and Hopperd were at stake in a dangerous game of wits.

"Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!" E.G. said. Okay, it wasn't really that dangerous, but it was pretty damn suspenseful. Sort of.

"I won again. E.G… you do know that you can use something other than 'rock', right?" Hopperd asked slowly.

E.G. stared at the other man for a second. "But, Hopperd…the voices say that I will win if I use the rock."

"But you haven't one a single-"

"BAM!" A loud sound came out of nowhere and both of the Gung-ho Guns jumped into their shells out of fear. After a few seconds they looked out and saw that it was only Legato. They had forgot that when he watches Emeril on the Food Network, Legato likes to randomly shout 'BAM!'

Legato laughed, hitting Caine (the only person that didn't say no to Legato's offer to watch Emeril with him. Considering the fact that he can't speak, Caine was kind of at a disadvantage) on the shoulder "Haha…garlic. That's a good one." Then he stuffed an entire hotdog into his mouth and yelled, "Kickt it uptch a nothch!" with a full mouth, splattering pieces of soggy hotdog all over the T.V.

Suddenly, Midvalley the Hornfreak (hehe…Hornfreak…hehe…funny name…FUNNY NAME!!) in his pink suit and Zazie the Beast in his Wal-Mart quality cowboy outfit ran into the living room "Where to hide, where to hide…" Zazie said to himself, looking around the room. 

"I think we lost her." Midvalley said as he clutched his over-stuffed suit. 

"Midvalley! Zazie! I'm going to kill you two!" An enraged feminine voice echoed down the hall.

"We're all gonna die!" Zazie screamed.

"I've got the perfect place to hide!" Midvalley grabbed Zazie and ran off to his amazing hiding place.

Dominique ran into the room all angry-like. She looked to Caine, "Hey, have you seen Midvalley or Zazie?" The silent sniper shook his head. Dominique turned to Legato and opened her mouth to ask him the same thing but noticed that he was intently watching the over-excited antics of the Italian chef Emeril and was also attempting to insert an entire cheesecake into his mouth, so she decided it was best not to bother him.

As Dominique turned to ask E.G. and Hopperd (who were in the middle of a thrilling game of patty-cake) noticed two oddly clothed lamps.

One wore a pink shirt and the other was shorter, wearing a small cowboy outfit. Apparently, Midvalley's ingenious plan to evade Dominique involved putting lampshades on their heads. Don't laugh at that. Midvalley had used this trick at least six other times on Dominique and it always worked.

Except this time. Dun, dun, dun! (Suspense!)

She flung the lampshades off Midvalley and he let out a high-pitched girly scream, which jumped Legato, making him spit all the cheesecake he had in his mouth onto Caine. "Where are they?" Dominique demanded.

"Where's what, babe?" Midvalley said, his face turning all kawaii-like. She slapped him and doing so made Midvalley lose his grip on his suit and a dozen or so bras fell out onto the ground. "How'd those get there?"

Zazie stared at the Hornfreak in fake shock and in his crappiest shocked-voice said, "Midvalley, were you going through Dominique's bra's again? Shame on you!"

"Oh yeah?" Midvalley picked Zazie up and shook him upside down until another large pile of bras, along with a very confused Kuroneko, littered the ground.

Zazie, still up-side down, looked around the room and then slowly said, "How'd those get there?"

Then the Hornfreak and the Beast received a sound thrashing…anime style! Ya know what I mean, Dominique pulls random objects out of nowhere and slams Zazie and Midvalley with them while they lay on the ground.

Just then there was a knock at the door. Since Zazie, Midvalley and Dominique were 'discussing' why people shouldn't go through a Gung-Ho Gun's underwear drawer, and Hopperd and E.G. were in a heated match of Go-Fish, and Caine was still shocked from being covered by soggy cake shrapnel from the inside of Legato's mouth, the only person able to answer the door at the moment was, in fact, the leader of the Gung-Ho guns himself.

Of course, Emeril was beginning to make garlic-flavored pudding, so everybody's favorite psychotic psychopathic psychic was glued to the T.V. for the next ten minutes. Legato wiped a tear from his eye when the show was done. His right eye, not his left, since he recently forgot if he still had a left eye or not, "I love happy endings."

_~Outside of the Gung-Ho Guns Base~_

Wolfwood knocked on the door for the seventh time. He threw his cigarette on the ground and pulled out another full pack. He ripped the top and bottom of the pack off, lit it and stuffed it into his mouth.

Vash and Milly were hopping up and down, clapping their hands together saying, "Sleep over! Sleep over!" over and over and over and over to the point that I, the author, was getting annoyed.

The vein in Meryl's head got even bigger, and that's saying something since Vash and Milly had been yelling "Are we there yet?" at the top of their lungs for the entire trip.

The door finally opened to reveal Legato who instantly screamed, "Kick it up a notch!" in Wolfwood's face. Legato had 'Hail Emeril' written in black sharpy across his forehead and, once again, Wolfwood regretted Monev's idea to get the Food Network as a bonus channel instead of the Cartoon Network, like Wolfwood wanted.

Meryl looked around the 'BAM!' shouting Legato and the soon-to-be sociopathic Wolfwood to see Dominique beating up Midvalley and little Zazie. She also saw the assassins E.G. Mine and Hopperd the Gauntlet thumb wrestling and Caine wiping off what looked like slimy cheesecake off of his face. She stood there wondering what the hell Wolfwood got them into now.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

            So, how was the second chapter? Pretty suspenseful, right? What? It wasn't? Well, who cares? Why did this chapter have more of a plot than the first? Why am I only writing in questions? 

Well, review! Now. 

            Hail Lord Kuroneko!


	3. FIESTA!

            Hmm…apparently people like my stories. I don't exactly know why people keep saying they're 'funny' and 'hilarious'. I have put much time into these stories to make them very serious and thought provoking.

            Psych!

            Oh, you should have seen you're face when I said I was being all 'serious' and stuff…oohh. 

*wipes tear* 

Good times…good times.

Anyways, I think this chapter is the best so far. I wrote it after eating too much popcorn and McDonalds and watching 'The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy' on Cartoon Network while sitting a little too close to the television.

            Onward to the story!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trigun Sleepover

Fiesta!

Everyone that happened to be anyone was at the Gung-Ho Guns. And everyone was about to eat. Yay, food!

All the people and one humanoid plant-man thing sitting at the table were wearing brightly colored Mexican ponchos and big sombreros. Why were they wearing these? Well, Legato forced them. How did Legato force them? Well, when someone like Legato tells you to jump, you say "Hell no. I'm not going to jump for you, ya freak." Then Legato uses his psychic powers to make you jump. Catch my drift? No? Well, I don't either.

Rai Dei leaned over to Vash, who was hopping up and down, slamming his utensils against the table, and yelling "Tacos! Tacos! Tacos!" Rai Dei stopped from asking Vash the question and leaned over to Caine, "Emeril was making tacos on today's episode, wasn't he?" The sniper nodded. That explains the Mexican fiesta-thing.

Legato came out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron that said 'Kiss the Cook/Psycho' and carrying a really big plate of tacos.

"Oh no!" Monev screamed, "MSG! Run! I need to keep my girlish figure!" And the huge weight lifter ran away screaming in a high-pitched voice and flailing his arms in the air. Meryl noticed that the other Gung-Ho Guns didn't react to this and realized that it must be a common occurrence in this household.

Wolfwood was slamming his face into the table over and over saying something about how much God hates him. Milly was smiling even more than normal because she was so excited about the sleepover. E.G. fell out of is chair screaming "AHH! The happiness! It burns!" and then he crawled into a corner and sat there, rocking back and forth in the fetal position sucking his thumb.

As Legato placed the plate onto the table Vash asked him, "Hey Legato, where's my brother?"

"Oh, just doing errands," the psychic said and then put on a thin fake Mexican mustache and proceeded to do the Mexican hat dance as Midvalley played mariachi music with his saxophone.

And all the undistracted sane people at the table (which was, sadly, pretty much included Rai Dei, Caine, Meryl, Leonof and Chapel) tried to picture Knives Millions, mass murderer and soon-to-be destroyer of humanity, doing errands.

~_Meanwhile, at the closest Shop 'n Save_~

Knives walked down an aisle pushing a shopping cart filled with…well, groceries. What else do you put in shopping carts?

A random little spider-boy walked past Knives as the plant was trying to choose between whether margarine or butter would further the extermination of the humans. As he pondered this highly important query, the little spider-boy let go of his spider-mother's hand saying, very, very quickly, "Look mommy that man has a spacesuit I'm going to grab onto his leg and make him scream bloody murder!"

And that's exactly what the little spider-boy did.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Knives screamed shaking his leg trying to get the unusually strong kid off of his body. "Release me you insignificant spider-child! I hate kids!" and as he said that, a dozen other children jumped out of nowhere and latched onto Knives, knocking him over.

Thirty minutes later 

After a very hectic and uncomfortable experience with the spider-children that left Knives even more emotionally screwed up and mentally unstable, the plant entered Hell. Well, what he thought was Hell. It was actually the produce aisle.

Mr. Millions ran over to a rack of vegetables and, since he was still a little edgy from what he labeled 'the Spider-Children Incident Number Twelve', screamed "What have they done to you my brethren?!" He then scooped up some lettuce and cumquats and threw them into his cart.

He then tried to leave without paying. He was using the logic that the future annihilator of the human race really didn't have to pay the insolent spider-people their insolent spider-people-money. Which, I have to admit, does make sense.

"Damn straight it does!"

One of the insolent spider-employees walked up to Knives, "Sir you'll have to pay for—" then Knives shot him.

_~Back at the chaotic hell-hole that was the Gung-Ho Guns home~_

Tacos were everywhere and covered everything and everyone. Although that sounds fun and amusing, it really isn't. Trust me, I should know.

Here's a summary of what happened while I was busy with Knives's little cameo:

Wolfwood had joined E.G. in the corner in the fetal position.

Chapel and Leonof left to, and I quote, 'get dem' selfs sum ass'.

Monev was still afraid of the MSG and losing his girlish figure. *Monev then randomly makes a girly pose*

Legato and Rai Dei were arguing over what to watch on T.V. Legato, who had a shirt with Emeril's picture and signature on it, naturally wanted to watch Emeril and Rai Dei wanted to watch Rurouni Kenshin. (Surprising, huh?)

Milly was asking Hopperd a bunch of random pointless stupid dumb questions and Hopperd was trying to figure out how he could shoot himself with his awkwardly-shaped shield-gun.

Vash was hitting on Dominique and Meryl was yelling at him and was calling Dominique a Gung-Whore Gun.

Midvalley and Zazie realized that this was the perfect cover to go through Dominique's underwear drawer again.

Caine wasn't saying much.

Grey said he was uncomfortable and went to his room to cry.

Kuroneko said "Nyao," and mauled everyone.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

So there. Third chapter's done and I said something about every main character and each Gung-Ho Gun. HAPPY DAY!

Review.

To be continued…Mwuahahahaha *hack…cough* Sorry, where was I? Oh, yeah, ahem…wahahahahah. Ha.

Kuroneko: Nyao


	4. Okay, this is getting pretty violent

Chapter 4! I can't believe I have made it this far. I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. I didn't expect that many people to read it, much less take the time to review. I have to give the crazy people a hand! *does a little golf clap*

For today's installment of the thrilling saga of 'Trigun Sleepover', more antics involving talking plants, insurance girls, priests, a demented psychic and a small black cat!

Kuroneko: "Nyao."

O.o *tries to run away screaming and flailing his arms, but instantly runs into a wall and gets knocked unconscious*

Kuroneko: "Nyao."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trigun Sleepover'

Well, this is getting pretty violent…

Vash the Stampede, Humanoid Typhoon and destroyer of two cities, was inside the lair of the most dangerous assassins ever, the Gung-Ho Guns. Making popcorn! Vash put the packet into the microwave and started pressing the buttons. Then he pressed them again. And again. "Hey, Wolfwood! Come here!"

Wolfwood ran into the kitchen to see Vash hopping up and down, giggly with excitement. "What is it? Wolfwood asked."

"Watch!" Vash started pressing the buttons on the microwave again and after a few seconds stopped and smiled at Wolfwood.

"That's wonderful Vash, you can play 'jingle-bells' on a microwave. You should show that to Midvalley, he'd be impressed." Wolfwood didn't seem amused, but you know that, deep down, he was really just jealous. 

Suddenly he screamed at the packet of popcorn that was cooking, "Vash! You're supposed to put the side that says 'this side down' down, not up!" He grabbed Vash's collar, "You're lust for tasty snacks has killed us all!" Then Wolfwood ran out of the kitchen screaming about the apocalypse. This didn't last too long, since he tripped and slammed his head against a chair.

Then the microwave exploded, but luckily it didn't catch anything important on fire. Well, except for Vash's hair. He ran out of the kitchen and into the living room screaming, "I'm on fire! I'm gonna die!" Of course, the living room of the Gung-Ho Guns' isn't exactly the best place to find sympathy; especially since Legato was forcing everyone to watch the 'special features' on his DVD of Emeril. 

_~Meanwhile, on the other side of the kitchen~_

"I could so kick your arse, Rai Dei," Monev said to the samurai. Suddenly Vash ran through with his hair on fire, but quickly left. 

"No you couldn't, you pansy! I've got a sword!" Rai Dei pulls out his sword *shing, sparkle sparkle*

Monev rolled his eyes, "Yeah, well I've got big guns."

"I bet you have those huge guns cuz your just compensating for something."

"That's it, you're getting it!" Monev began to walk at Rai Dei as if to attack, but the swordsman reached out, and, finding a conveniently placed Twinkie, threw it at the body builder, "Fear the unsaturated fat!"

"Oh no, my girlish figure trembles out of fear!" Monev yelled in a high-pitched squeaky voice and ran away screaming and flailing his arms, almost running into Vash, hair still aflame, who was also screaming and flailing his arms.

There was a knock at the door and Vash, suddenly calm, slowly walked up to the door and opened it. "Hidy ho, Knives," Vash said all cheerful-like.

Knives was carrying a bunch of kumquats and lettuce, which, oddly enough, didn't surprise Vash. "Um, Vash, your hair is on fire."

Vash looked up and laughed and hit himself on the forehead, "Thanks Knives, I completely forgot about that," Vash said very calmly. "Pardon me, brother." Vash turned around and resumed screaming and flailing his arms.

Knives shook his head, "Some times I hate being the only sane one in the family." He looked at the vegetables in his arms, "No come, my brethren, I will teach you the ways of the spider and the butterfly." But seconds after he closed the door, there was a knock.

Knives randomly threw his brethren, hitting everyone watching Emeril, which gave most of them concussions. Knives opened the door and everyone who wasn't unconscious screamed at the blinding light in the doorway. "It's a UFO!" Hoppard screamed. "It's a serial killer!" Meryl yelled. "It's Santa!" Milly squealed. Everyone stared at her.

Knives was filled with revulsion. "No, it's just B.D.N."

"Yes it is I, Brilliant Dynamites Neon, leader of the—"

"Go away, no one likes you." And Knives shut the door. 

Audience: awww.

Shut up, no one li—wait, there's an audience? Where the Hell did they come from? Anyways…no one likes B.D.N. and he left.

Audience: BOO!!

Go away! This is a story, it can't have a live audience!

Then, there was another knock at the door. "Ehh, It's probably B.D.N. again." He opened the door, getting ready to yell at the light-obsessed freak, but instead a dozen small children and kuroneko flying tackled him and dragged him outside, shutting the door, with Knives screaming the entire time.

Vash came into the room, his hair short and charred. "Waahh! My wonderful locks are destroyed!" Anime fangirls everywhere suddenly cringe in disgust and fear. "I'll lose all my beautiful fangirls!"

"What, all three of them?" Meryl said and all the Gung-Ho Guns laughed at the crying gunman. "Stop whining, Vash. You're hair will be back to normal in the next scene."

"Really?" Vash sniffled.

"Well, yeah. That's how anime hair works."

_~Then, Night Fell~_

"Ouchies," said Night and he got up and left.

Vash's hair was back and fangirls everywhere sighed in relief. "Yay, it worked!" and Vash hopped up and down clapping his hands, but he jumped a little too high and his spiky hair punctured a light on the low ceiling, lighting his hair on fire again.

Knives threw open the door and ran in panting. His suit was torn all over the place and he had a big clump of his scalp pulled out. Vash ran into him, which made Knives's hair catch on fire. Then, both of the twins were running around in small circles, flailing their arms in the air, and screaming.

Meryl asked Legato, "Shouldn't we help them."

Legato shook his head, "Nah, this type of thing usually works out by itself."

Meryl watched as the two flaming brothers ran around in a circle and slammed into each other, both of them falling on the ground. They tried to roll around to smother the fire, but it just made the flames spread.

"Yeah, you're probably right."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

How wa dat? Brain damgin' enuff 4 ya'll?

………

Whoa…bad grammar…Anyways, I would like to thank all the people who reviewed and to growl angrily at the few people that probably read but didn't review.

So, now it is time to get together your questions, random thoughts, ideas, requests, complaints, advice, tips and reviews so that you all can, well, review!

Audience: Yay!

O_O Ahh! *runs away from the demon audience and trips over kuroneko and is instantly mauled by the devil beast*


	5. The Reckoning

I would like to start this chapter by once again thanking my reviewers. Thank you. All of your reviews have scarred me mentally and emotionally, which, oddly enough, helps with this story.

I love getting these reviews and personally, I think most of them are funnier and more demented than this story is, but that's why I like them. I've even been threatened to write more and one of the reviewers even glomped me in her review. *Wipes tear* I feel so honored.

See, when you get glomped in a review or threatened to write more, you know you're doing something right.

Or not…

Anyway, onward to the story! Away!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Trigun Sleepover

The Reckoning…Sort of

Everything was peaceful and serene in the kitchen of the Gung-Ho Guns. Well, except for the flaming crater that had once been the microwave…but, it was a peaceful and serene flaming crater.

Knives and Legato, the sociopathic human haters and bringers of Armageddon were peacefully playing checkers at the kitchen table. Knives spoke to his most trusted minion, "Will you get those out of your mouth!"

"But, Master," Legato said with a mouth full of checkers, "the black ones look like little Oreos."

"Then why are you eating the red ones?!"

"They taste better than the black ones."

Suddenly, Vash ran into the kitchen shirtless, with colored paints covering his face and torso. He jumped onto the kitchen table and did a high-pitched Xena war cry. Before anyone could react, he ran out of the kitchen screaming "Viva La France!"

Legato looked at Knives questioningly. Knives shrugged, "Vash gets a little excited when he plays hide-and-seek." Legato picked the checker board up and shoved it into his mouth. "Stop that! You've already eaten our chess board, the battleship game, connect four, and the Volkswagen!"

The table rattled a little and Monev crawled out from under it. Knives, confused, looked under the table. "Where the Hell?"

"Did Vash come in here?" The bodybuilder asked. Knives nodded. "I gotta go before he finds me!" He then skipped away, stopping at the doorway and jumped around in a circle to make sure that Vash wasn't behind him before he left.

Legato was holding another game, Operation. Knives shook his head. Legato nodded. Knives shook his head. Legato nodded. Knives shook hid head. Legato nodded and then quickly bit into the game, sinking his teeth into it. He got electrocuted. 

He fell onto the ground shaking, convulsing, spasming, seizuring, and twitching…all at the same time, which, quite frankly, is a pretty messy and disturbing sight. After a while, Legato stopped and just laid there, not moving.

Knives was worried, so he, using his incredibly high intelligence, poked him in the eye with a pointy stick to see if Legato would wake up. "This isn't good."

_~Meanwhile, in the living room~_

Meryl and Midvalley were sitting on the couch. Meryl turned to the Hornfreak, "So…Hornfreak…does that have some sort of double meaning?"

"I'm not gay!" Midvalley got up and ran into a corner with his saxophone. He sat there rocking back and forth saying "I'm not gay, Sylvia…I'm not gay…everyone else is gay…" while he stroked his…uh…horn. Horn as in saxophone. An instrument. Not something else some of you people may be thinking about…you pervs.

            Vash ran in and threw Meryl off of the couch. He reached into the cushions looking for something. Meryl was thinking of asking Vash what the hell he thought he was doing, until Vash, surprising Meryl, pulled an angry Wolfwood out of the cushions. "Found you!" 

He tossed the priest over his shoulder and ran over to Milly, who was staring at a bright light on the ceiling. He waited for a second and, to Meryl's horror, reached into Milly's dress. He managed to pull out Zazie, Hoppard, and E.G. Mine. Milly didn't really notice. It was a very bright light, after all.

Vash jumped onto the couch and screamed, "Remember the Alamo!" and he ran off to find the other Gung-Ho Guns. Wolfwood stood for a second and then walked over to Milly, "Worst game of hide-and-seek ever. Come on Milly, let's go to bed."

"But Mr. Wolfwood, I'm not sleepy."

"Who said anything about sleeping?"

Everyone, to their own disappointment, knew exactly what he meant. Meryl covered Zazie's ears, "You shouldn't be listening to this, Zazie."

"Why?" Zazie asked, then his eyes grew big (yes, even bigger than normal) "Are they going to have s—" Meryl covered his mouth with her hand.

Milly was confused, "If we're not going to sleep then what are we going to do?"

(Awkward silence and blank stare)

"Come on Milly." Wolfwood dragged her along with him. 

Zazie was giggling, "I know what they're going to do! They're going to go have—" Meryl covered his mouth before he could say something that would scar everyone for life…or at least make them all feel awkward for a few minutes.

Midvalley was still in the corner. Zazie walked over and kicked him in the face. "What was that for?" Midvalley asked.

Zazie shrugged. 

Midvalley jumped up, "That's it! I'm tired of being the butt of everyone's joke! I'm going to go do something good and productive…like getting drunk and setting homeless people on fire." And Midvalley opened the door and left.

Zazie picked up the Hornfreak's saxophone. Midvalley came back in, "Hey could I have—" and Zazie threw the instrument into Midvalley's face.

~Meanwhile, back in the kitchen~

Knives had given up on awakening Legato by poking him in the eye with a pointy stick. Now, he was slapping him in the face with a spatula. 

"This isn't working." Knives noticed Kuroneko sitting nearby, so he picked the cat up. He shook the cat really hard and dropped it onto Legato. The cat mangled the psycho, but he didn't wake up.

Knives fell to his knees, "Why must the good die young! Why God! Why must you let the brave and pure hearted…ah, screw it. I'm getting a cookie." And Knives left Legato on the ground to get a cookie. 

It was chocolate chip!

To Be Continued… 

Will Vash find the rest of the Gung-Ho Guns playing hide-and-seek? Will Midvalley convince everyone, including himself, that he's not gay? Will Knives be able to save Legato? All this and more, maybe even less, in the next chapter!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Mmm…cookies…Ehh, never mind. I left this chapter off at a cliff hanger! Well…not really…

It took me forever to write this since I've had a really bad case of writer's block lately and that whole 'school' thing has been getting annoying, too…But I should have more chapters up when I'm done writing them…whenever that might be. 

Anyway, I would like to again thank everyone who reviewed. Reading those reviews gives me this kind of warm fuzzy feeling in my stomach…it's either that, or some bad eggs I had earlier. I'm not quite sure.

Oh yeah, I wouldn't mind it if when you review, you would suggest some ideas cuz…my head's drained…*falls out of chair and starts twitching* 


	6. Insert chapter title here

Holy crap! Chapter six! How in the world did this manage to become six chapters? Tell me! How? Err…sorry, I'm a bit excited that I've made six chapters and have gotten…dun, dun, dun…thirty-eight…38…XXXVIII reviews! 

Three people have me under their favorite authors and at least eight people have this story under their favorites! I learned this during a very boring computer class which led to me reading every single one of my reviewer's bios.

What I found really odd, though, was the fact that just about every one of my reviewers were young teenage girls…I'm not exactly what type of reaction I should have to that…I just now know that there are girls out there as screwed up as I am.

And let me tell you, I'm pretty friggin screwed up! *realizes what he just wrote and goes into an incredibly deep depression that lasts for, oh, about five minutes*

I would like to thank everyone that gave suggestions. I hope I managed to get everyone's ideas into the story and apologize if I didn't. Some of them may be changed a little though, and may have used a few in ways that you weren't expecting.

But before we start the chapter, here is a word from our sponsors…

*Kuroneko is sitting in a clean white room staring at you*

"Nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao nyao nyao nyao, nyao…nyao…nyao!"

*a deep resonating echoing frightening god-like voice comes out of nowhere*

"Nyao Mix. Kuroneko asks for it by name."

"Nyao!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trigun Sleepover

(Insert chapter title here)

When we left our heroes/idiots in the last chapter-thingy, they were…um…doing stuff! Legato's unconscious! Vash…well, he's fully clothed now (sorry fangirls) and doesn't have anymore paint on him since he found everyone! Midvalley's off doing stuff! Milly and Wolfwood are off doing each oth…I probably shouldn't end that sentence. And the rest of them were…uh, also doing stuff! 

"Now THAT was a thrilling introductory paragraph," Vash said.

Shut up, Vash! You can't make comments.

"Oh yeah. Whoopsies!"

We now see Knives standing over Legato, the plant's mouth filled with chocolate chip cookies. Mmmm…cookies…drool…*drools* suddenly, a thought light bulb appears over Knives's head because he got an idea. Then, due to gravity, it fell onto his head and splintered into shrapnel, cutting into his scalp.

Knives barrel rolled over to the fridge, threw open the door, which knocked off all the little pictures the Gung-Ho Guns had made from arts and crafts, "Stupid cheap magnets." He reached in and pulled out kuroneko. 

Knives stared at the shivering cat, shrugged, and tossed her over his shoulder and into the face of Rai Dei, who had just entered the kitchen. The samurai ran away, screams muffled by the cat-cicle that was latched onto his face. 

Knives finally found what he was looking for: a package of hot dogs. He walked over to Legato. He looked at the psychic, then to the wieners (hehe, wieners) then back at Legato, trying to figure out how he could wake him up using the psycho's favorite food. He shrugged and slammed the frozen package into Legato's face with as much force as possible.

Legato woke up and instantly stuffed the hot dogs down his throat. "Must eat…haven't eaten in over twenty minutes." He starts drooling.

"You just ate a package of hot dogs!" Knives said, catching Legato's attention. The psychic noticed the cookies in his master's hands. 

"Give me cookies!" Legato reached for the cookies.

"What! No!" Knives backed away.

"Then we must have an honor duel!" Legato stood straight up and looked into Knives's face.

"Yes. The winner will hold complete control over the cookies!" Knives and Legato started doing back flips and random martial arts moves all over the place. They went around screaming and breaking things in the kitchen as they did it. Suddenly, they started fighting in Matrix bullet-time and were jumping off the walls like in 'Crouching Tiger, Hidden Dragon'. They slammed into each other in midjump and fell onto the ground whimpering.

~Far, far away…in the living room~

Vash was sitting on the couch. Rai Dei was rolling around on the ground trying to get Kuroneko off his face. Vash jumped up, "I'm cold!"

Meryl looks at him, "How can you be cold? We're on a desert planet, you have a coat and—"

"I will warm myself and save us all from the grim fate of starvation and freezing to death!" Vash threw the couch over, sending Meryl flying into a wall. He reached into his coat and pulled out a giant rubber chicken. "Whoopsies…" he put the chicken back into his coat and pulled out an ax. 

He started chopping up the couch like an angry drunken sober drunk. When he finished, he tossed the ax out a window, which was followed by a gurgled "baaa" from outside. "Now I need a lighter." He reached into his coat and pulled out the rubber chicken again. He shrugged, "Close enough." He slammed the bipedal flightless avian imitation into the pile of couch debris and they burst into flames.

He threw the rubber chicken out the window and another muffled "baaa" death cry was heard. "Now we have fire! We can now be warm!"

"You could have just turned up the thermostat a little," Zazie points out.

"I said: WE CAN NOW BE WARM!" Vash screamed in a deep demonic voice. Everyone slowly inched their way to the fire as he glared at them. Vash suddenly pulled out a gigantic container of chocolate syrup and started spraying everyone.

Meryl leaned over to E.G. "Why the hell is this chapter so stupid?"

"This is what happens when the author takes ideas from the reviewers," E.G., soaked in chocolate like everyone else, said.

Knives and Legato walked out of the kitchen, with Knives's hands filled with cookies, since he was the victor of the great cookie honor duel. Legato was still very hungry and when he saw everyone covered in chocolate, he lost control. He jumped onto people and started licking them, which, I must say, led to many an obscenity being said.

The door bell rang. Knives was the only one that wasn't preoccupied with anything other than for eating his precious cookies, so he answered it. In the doorway stood…well…Jason Voorhees. Everyone jumped up and ran away screaming and flailing their arms, "It's Jason Voorhees! He's going to serial kill us all!"

Knives just looked at him. "What?"

Jason reached behind him, but instead of pulling out a machete, he handed Knives a measuring cup. Inside was a piece of paper with the words 'Kup of sugar' written on it. He threw the cup at Jason, "Screw you! I told three times that I'm not going to share condiments with you! Now go away!" Knives slammed the door in Jason's face.

Jason stood there, very, very sad (that's when you all go 'aww'). Suddenly. the door opened and Knives's head reached out. "And you misspelled cup, dumbass!" and he slammed the door in Jason's face again.

Jason Voorhees ran away crying into the night.

Knives turned around, still angry about all the stupid visitors he's been getting, and noticed that the entire living room in flames. "Huh, this sucks."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sheesh…It's the sixth chapter and I'm not even close to the end…this is going to be a lot longer than I thought. I hope I can finish it before I have a mental breakdown and go postal on everyone…you probably should ignore that last part.

This chapter took me ten minutes to write, thanks to all the suggestions and I have to say that this is the stupidest one so far. I like it!

Poor Legato, though. Everyone makes fun of him and degrades him…but that's only because he's a really easy target.

Oh, well…all of you review! Now! So I can get more reviews! I'm going to like seeing how many this story will get by the time it's finished.


	7. Derpity Derpity Derp

Gwahahaha! I mean…Hello everybody! It has been a long time since I updated…okay, so it's been about five or six days, but that's still along time for me. I would updated faster than this, but the internet connection at my house sucks ass, so I have to update at school during one of my classes, which means no updates over the weekend or any days I have off.

Unless a miracle happens and—tadaa!—it doesn't suck ass anymore but…that won't happen. Why won't that happen? Because I have horrible luck. Why do I have terrible luck? because I suck at life.

…

Anywho, I have made it to my goal! I have had fifty reviews and at the end of this chapter, just because it's a special event, and the fact that I'm bored, I will personally write a remark to each of your reviews from last chapter. 

Oh yeah, the reviews are getting stranger and scarier with each chapter. I like it! It's nice to know that there are people out there as insane as I am. Yay for the psychos!

I also have something else at the end that you all need to read before you review. It's kind of like a survey…but not…you'll know what I mean when you read it.

So……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………here is another episode in the ongoing saga thingy that is Trigun Sleepover!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Trigun Sleepover

Derpity Derpity Derp

Well, here we are, back at the Gung-Ho Guns's base, a warm happy home of love and peace. Well, hate and pain, but you get the idea. Knives and Vash were sitting on the couch with Legato, who was, as always, busy watching Emeril. He was also busy foaming at the mouth and shaking. He was also mumbling something about 'eggs benedict', but…everyone kind of tried to ignore that.

Vash looked around the room and then at Knives, "Hey, uh…what happened to the fire? And didn't I destroy the couch earlier?"

Knives shrugged, "I don't know. But, I suppose it's one of those questions that's better left unanswered."

"Really?"

"I don't know…"

Legato stood up and slowly walked to the kitchen. He shut the door behind him. A few seconds later, he came back out, carrying Meryl and Dominique. He threw the two shocked women into the living room and went back into the kitchen.

After getting untangled from Dominique, Meryl walked up to Vash, "way to go! You got us kicked out of the kitchen! What a jerk!"

            "What are you talking about? I didn't do anything!"

Meryl put her hand in his face, "wha eva! Talk to da hand!" 

Knives turned to Vash, "Can't argue with that logic, mofo!" And with that everyone glared at Vash as they left the living room, "Way to ruin everything, mofo!" They said. Zazie just walked up to him and spit on Vash's face.

After a few seconds, Vash was alone. "Well, at least I have the voices to talk to."

"Yeah right, we're leaving this dump, mofo!" The voices in his head said and, with that, they left.

"Hello? Hello…HELLO?!" Vash was very lonely at this point, so he started crying, "Why does everyone keep blaming me for everything…and why do they keep calling me a mofo!? What's that mean, anyways?!"

_~Meanwhile…um…some where other than the living room~_

E.G. dragged Meryl into his room to show her something. "I'm going to show you something, Meryl." See, told you so. 

E.G. was hopping up and down in front of his closet all giggly-like and excited. "LOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOK!!" He said. At this point Meryl was thinking about making a run for it, but…yeah…she was feeling a bit tired and didn't really feel like it. 

E.G. opened his closet.

And Meryl was instantly engulfed in a tsunami of hamsters. Cute little cuddly hamsters…of death. Yeah, that's right. Hundreds of little cuddly death hamsters swarmed the hall ways and dragging Knives and Zazie along with Meryl and E.G. 

The four of them were dragged into the living room. Vash jumped up, "Yay! I still have friends!"

"No you don't!" Knives said, risking the chance of suffocating on a hamster to insult his brother.

"Way to go Vash! Look at what you did now, mofo!" Everyone yelled.

"Why am I a mofo?!" Vash cried. Legato came into the room, not seeming to notice the swarm of rodents that engulfed his legs. "Dinner time!"

Everyone was confused. Which is saying something, considering that they all happened to be swimming in a sea of hamsters at the moment, which was pretty confusing to begin with. Vash, naturally the most confused, since he's always confused, pointed to the VCR, "It's 12:00. A little late for dinner, don't you think?"

"You mofo, it's only nine thirty." Knives yelled.

"So, you're saying that none of the Gung-Ho Guns knows how to program the clock on a VCR? That's pitiful." 

"Not as pitiful as being a mofo…ya mofo," Knives pointed out.

"He has a point there, Vash," Meryl pointed out.

"Oh, look! Hamsters!" Legato giggled, finally noticing the little animals that were gnawing at his legs. "But they'll have to leave. And I know exactly what to use!" He reached into his coat and quickly pulled out…nothing! "Whoops, missed." He reached back into his coat, and, this time, quickly pulled out Kuroneko. "Go Kuroneko, go!" He tossed the cat into the middle of the hamster swarm. The black cat, wearing a red headband that flowed dramatically in the nonexistent breeze, landed in a ninja battle stance among the hamsters. 

All of the hamsters froze, looked at Kuroneko, and stampeded away. Yup, stampeded away right over Vash. Zazie spoke as Vash twitched violently on the ground, "Eeehhh…okay…that was odd. So, Legato, what's for this late night dinner thing?"

Legato reached into his coat, yelling, "Duck ala ranj!" he pulled out a bunch of live quacking ducks and threw them at everyone.

Zazie was the only one intelligent enough to be worried, "Hey, guys, isn't duck ala ranj that French dish where they set the ducks on fire?" Everyone suddenly stopped fighting the rabid ducks and looked at each other, "Crap…" They turned to Legato, who happened to be holding a flamethrower. 

To make a short story long, Vash was set on fire, and Legato, oddly enough, didn't bother to go after anyone else. 

Zazie walked up to Vash, "Way to go, mofo! You almost got us burned!" 

The other Gung-Ho Guns suddenly popped out of nowhere screaming, "Pillow fight!" they started hitting each other with pillows and any conveniently placed blunt objects.

Monev ran at Legato and brought his pillow down, slamming Legato in the shoulder, skewering the pillow on the psychic's spike shoulder thingies. Legato used his mind to pick up, not a pillow, but the entire living room set and sent the couch and chairs flying. He missed everyone though, cuz he doesn't have very good aim. You wouldn't either, if you had hair covering one of your eyes. Come on, the man must have no depth perception whatsoever. 

Wolfwood and Milly (who was wearing a pot on her head for no apparent reason) walked into the living room. Wolfwood took one look at the Gung-Ho Guns, Vash, Meryl, and the ducks, all of whom were in the middle of a very disturbing pillow fight (or in Legato's case, a furniture fight). He looked at Milly. He didn't say anything at first, since he was wondering why she had a pot on her head. He shrugged and said "Let's go back to my room."

"Okay dokey then," Milly said. "PUDDING!" she screamed and her eye twitched and a little bit of drool fell down her chin. Wolfwood was a bit shocked, but just shrugged it off, figuring that she was just going through the symptoms of Pudding Deprivation. 

And, with that they left to return to the activity they had just finished. I'm not getting anymore detailed than that. You'll have to use your imaginations for the rest. Or you won't. I decided not to use my imagination, lest I create mental images that will force me to go to therapy.

But then again, I'll probably be going there anyways.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

That was really stupid.

And speaking of stupid, here's my remarks to your reviews that I promised. I made them a bit long, but…oh well:

Lydia: Yeah, I knew that about Kenshin and Legato. I figured it out myself, and man that was really shocking and disturbing. Those are two guys that shouldn't have anything in common, much less the same voice. And as for enjoying this story too much…hehehe…I'm glad you like it.

Cloud-Bahamut: Sheesh, don't die! And for you're idea for characters from other animes, keep on reading and you'll see that I'm going to use it. I do hope to have Vash and Knives use their angel arms, but I'm waiting to think of the perfect stupid reason for it. 

Oh yeah, don't hurt me with your impotent…er…I mean, omnipotent powers. Wait…how did you die twice? Oh yeah, and thanks for putting me on your favorite author's list even though the story had apparently killed you twice already.

Imateensosueme: Yes, Vash was droped on his head a lot, but that was Rem's fault. Stupid hippie. I can just picture her dropping Vash and his hair getting stuck in the ground and he's upside down flailing his arms.

As for the Legato meaning 'the cat', it is actually means: A smooth, even style without any noticeable break between the notes, which describes the way he speaks.

Legato: Finally someone who knows what my name really means!

Shut up Legato. Go play in traffic or something. As for the therapy hint thingy, that I will probably use…soon. Thanks for reviewing most of the chapters. Four out of six is pretty good. And you have me as one of your favorite authors…woah…thanks!

Ravenclaw42: Oh great, another person's gonna die from my story. If this keeps going on, I'm gonna get sued. Holy crap, you spelled extraordinarily correctly…that's really weird. I used your pillow fight idea. Thanks for liking my story, just don't suffocate from it, okay? I don't need a bunch of dead people complaining that my story killed them.

Lil Kayke: *Hugs* Thanks for reviewing half my chapters and having me as one of your favorite authors! I'm really happy that you're happy that I used your idea and you should feel very special that you're an over excited teenage girl on crack. Why? Because you scare me, and I figure (using my twisted excuse for logic) that's a something to be proud of. But, you really shouldn't snort pixie sticks. The little sugar crystals are really sharp and if you sneeze, it ends up hurting. Alot. Not as if that ever stoppedededed me, though.

Celestrial Dragon: *hugs back* Thank you! Of course Legato's fun to torture! These Trigun comedies would be nothing without him. Well, him and Milly, since she's also an easy target. Keep on reading and reviewing and I'll keep on writing.

Chaotic Pink Chocobo: *hugs!* yay! You've reviewed for all the chapters except for the first one! And for your question about why Kuroneko-sama was in the fridge…well, how am I supposed to know? It's not like I live there. And yes, eventually Legato will have his comeuppance…or he won't. Either way will still be pretty funny. Thanks for all your reviews! 

CaptainMurphysMistress: *glomps savagely* YAY! You've reviewed five out of six of the chapters and you have me as one of your favorite authors! As for your request…sure, why not? It's not like I've got anything better to do with my time! Anyways, thanks for all the reviews and loving my fic. You're awesome!

Miss Caribbean: Yeah, not all of these chapters can be gems. I have to admit that I should have spent a little more time on that chapter. Surprisingly, I usually go through two or three drafts with most chapters. (They don't automatically come out funny. In fact, some of the rough drafts were painful to read) Chapter six wasn't revised much. Anyways, thanks for reviewing half the chapters…I agree that you obviously have a dirty and kinky mind, and I also agree that some of your ideas shouldn't be shared. Ahh, who am I kidding, the dirtier the better! Well…not when it comes to Knives and Legato making out…*shudders* that's really creepy and disturbing…so, naturally I'm gonna use it!

Miyosha: *bows* There are a lot of other fics that are funny. If you like this story, go read some stories by Ala, Closet-Monster, or Yuneek Chikinz. They are hilarious! There's more funny authors out there that I can't even think of. I still enjoy the compliment, though! Thankies! 

Beckira: *hugs really hard* You reviewed five out of six of the chapters! You rule! That review has got have been the best one I have gotten so far! Carl must really have some funky moves. Oh, yeah, and tell Carl that I thank him for his special guest appearance! And make sure you both keep on reviewing!

Raditz: What do you mean that I used your idea for a plot hole? This entire story is a plot hole! Thanks for the Jason Voorhees idea, it was really random and dumb…so it was RANDUMB! I loved it! Sorry that Jason cried though. Knives is a jerk. But, then again, if he was a nice genocidal maniac he wouldn't be very scary. Also, thanks for reviewing two thirds of the chapters.

Roganu-Chan: You're right, the idea of this story having an ending (which would imply a plotline) is pretty funny. Thanks for reviewing half of my chapters!

Darkraven51: I'm glad that you found it amusing. Just make sure that you don't suffocate from the laughter and die like a few of the other reviewers did. *throws head back and cackles maniacally* 

Soul-Mage: Apparently you really like my story, since you have me as one for your favorite authors! If feel proud that my story was able to make a positive impact on your life. Ya know, making you go all demented and everything. That is my way of improving the world. I like your idea, but I finished this chapter before I read it, so it'll have to come later…maybe in the next chapter. 

There, those were weird. And there were a lot of them. I hope I got everyone. I might keep on making remarks from now on for the next chapters if I have the time to. 

And now for the moment you've all been waiting for, even though you had no clue that it was going to happen! 

In the next chapter I would like a cameo of a character from a different anime, but I decided that instead of me picking which character and throwing him into this hell hole, I mean, story, I'm going to let you, the readers, pick from the list below. I will tally the votes and the winning character will appear in the next chapter.

The choices are:

1. Sanosuke Sagara from Rurouni Kenshin

2. Kenshin Himura from Rurouni Kenshin

3. Inu Yasha from Inu Yasha

4. Miroku from Inu Yasha

5. Hiei from Yu Yu Hakusho

6. Yusuke Yurameshi from Yu Yu Hakusho

7. Haruka from FLCL

Now that you have the choices, write your review and add the name of the character you want entered! You will find the answer in the next chapter!


	8. A Very Special Chapter

Hello, everyone!

Everyone: Hello!

…uh…yeah. I must thank you all who have reviewed and voted who should have a special guest appearance in this new chapter. I will not tell you which character won right know. You'll have to read the chapter to find out. I want it to be a surprise! 

This is a very special installment since this chapter is also about twice as long as usual and I have once again added my answer/remark/thingies to the end, since people enjoyed them. Go figure. 

Yeah…Nothing left to say so…

No more talky! On to the story!

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trigun Sleepover

A Very Special Chapter

Vash stared into the pit of shadows, trembling in fear at what he saw. With his brow bristling with sweat and his heart pounding in his chest, he stared into the bleakness and darkness…

"Vash get your head out of the bread box!" Zazie yelled.

"But the bagels smell like blueberries…"

"I don't care!"

Vash, sniffling, took the box off of his head. He looked around for his brother so he could whine to him about Zazie being a bully, but the boy was the only one there. "Where'd Knives and Legato go?"

Zazie shrugged, "They said something about hiding from some jerk that's going to make them do something disgusting." Vash slowly inched his way back to the bread box, "I said stay away from that!"

_~Inside a closet. Yes, that's what I said. Inside a closet~_

Legato stared at Knives. "I'm not doing it. No matter what El Hustino says."

"Me neither. The author can humiliate Vash and the rest, but not me. Besides, who really thinks we're gay? I mean, I understand you, but who thinks I am?"

Legato pulled out a stack of papers with a really, really long list of names on it out of nowhere, "Apparently three million, two hundred eighty thousand seventy four people. Along with the entire population of Minnesota and some guy in northern Canada."

Knives just kind of sat there sulking, trying to figure out what could be possibly gay about him. Was there something gay about the way he killed the insolent little spiders? "Well, at least El Hustino won't find us in here." He shivered, remembering the suggestion one of the reviewers had given that had forced them in here. The reviewer meant it to be a joke, but the author, just for kicks, had decided to do it anyways.

What are you two doing?

"Damn it! He found us!" Legato yelled.

_~Back in the kitchen~_

"Mmm…this is a good candy bar," Vash said as he took another bite of his delicious snack.

Zazie stared at the blonde man, "You do know that's a stick of butter, right Vash?"

Vash looked at Zazie, then at the butter. He shrugged and stuffed more of it into his mouth. Wolfwood strode into the kitchen wearing only pants and he had a cigarette between his lips. He opened the fridge and began to look for something.

"All done with your fun, hey Wolfwood?" Vash asked.

"What? Oh, no we're not," Wolfwood found what he was looking for: two cans of whipped cream and three gigantic containers of chocolate pudding, "It's just starting to get interesting!" Wolfwood gave Vash a thumbs-up and ran back to his room with the food stuffs. 

Zazie, for once, was the confused one, "Okay, what was the whipped cream and pudding for?"

"Zazie, I don't think your old enough yet to understand what those two are doing…In fact, I don't think I'm old enough to understand what those two are doing."

All of a sudden, some guy in a blue robe carrying a string of beads in his right hand walked in. Vash stared at Miroku as he went to the fridge. "What's he doing here?" Vash asked Zazie.

The Worm Boy shrugged, "I don't exactly know. He's been sleeping on our couch for the past three weeks."

"Hey, Zaz! Hey, Vash!" Miroku said as he sat at the table.

"How in the world did you get here from feudal Japan?"

"Well, it started a few weeks ago…" The monk began as everything started to get all wavy and blurry.

"Oh my god! What the Hell is happening!?!?" Vash screamed.

Zazie grabbed Vash to keep him from running away, "Calm down! It's just a flashback!" 

_~A few weeks ago, in feudal Japan…~_

Inu Yasha, Kagome, Sango and Miroku sat on a hill. Well, Miroku wasn't exactly sitting. He was busy trying to grope everything in sight. Shippo was running around in circles chasing his tail screaming, "I'M GOING TO GET YOU NOW! SOON YOU WILL FEEL MY WRATH!!" as loudly as possible.

Miroku, suddenly tired of groping the tree stump he had found, stood up, "This is boring I'm going to visit the Gung-Ho Guns on Gunsmoke."

Inu Yasha shrugged, "Yeah, yeah, wha eva."

Miroku left his friends and caught a bus to Gunsmoke.

_~Back in the present…and the Gung-Ho Guns's kitchen~_

Zazie stared at Miroku, "That has got to be the crappiest flashback I have ever seen."

_~Far, far away…okay, in the living room~_

Meryl finally found a way to get her revenge on Vash for interrupting her when she had been talking. Remember that? Way back in chapter one? Yeah, Meryl is a bit obsessive and insecure.

To sum up her plan for revenge, it involved fire, a tomas, and three grape fruits. Don't ask how those would be able to do anything. Meryl didn't think that far ahead. She figured that she would find the supplies and everything would kind fall into place after that.

Too make matters worse, Meryl couldn't find any of that stuff. So she just figured that she would hit Vash in the back of the head with a rock. She snuck stealthily into the kitchen as best she could, which really just involved her tiptoeing in and humming the Mission Impossible theme song to herself.

She noticed Miroku on the other side of the table and he also noticed her. He lost control of himself, screaming "Boobs!!" at the top of his lungs. He jumped over the table and tackled/groped Meryl. 

She hit him in the head with the rock and ran away. 'Damn,' she thought, 'Vash is too crafty. I will never get my revenge.'

Zazie spoke to Miroku (who was twitching and foaming at the mouth),"Wow, Miroku. I've gotta admire your technique with women."

"Silence you! The boobs are gone! Die!" Miroku, who's eyes suddenly turned a screaming red and the foam was coming out of his mouth even faster, jumped at Zazie with his mouth open as if he was going to bite the little boy. 

Zazie let out a girly shriek and ran off. Miroku missed Zazie and flew into the kitchen table. "Mmm…butter," Vash said, completely disconnected from reality as he stuffed another stick into his mouth. 

_~In the hallway~_

Zazie ran down the hallway all scared. You'd be scared too if a crazed lecherous boob-deprived monk was chasing you. Zazie needed to find someplace to hide or someone to help him. He made it to Wolfwood's room. 'Wolfwood will help me,' Zazie thought.

He opened the door and quickly remembered why Wolfwood was in his room. The little boy stood there, staring into the bedroom with his mouth gaping open. 

That's where Miroku found him. The monk was about to attack the boy, but was curious as to what he was looking at. Miroku looked into the room and froze into the same position as Zazie. "Oh my god…I didn't know anyone could something like that with pudding…"

Miroku lifted his video camera—wait, where'd he get a video camera? Oh, never mind—to his face and started recording.

That's when Milly noticed them. She screamed (can you blame her?) at the top of her lungs and leapt up from the bed, wrapping herself with one of the bed sheets. She ran past Miroku and Zazie crying. Think about that for a second. Milly crying…doesn't that make you want to cry too?

Er…anyway, Wolfwood ran after his girlfriend. Zazie was still shocked and was staring into the room, but then realized what they had just done to the girl, "Oh, no, Miroku, what are we gonna do?!"

"Let's go through Dominique's underwear!"

"Okay!" And they left to go cause some more perverted carnage.

_~Back in the closet~_

"I'm not doing it!" Knives was now whining and kicking things. 

But, Knives, you must. The reviewers have willed it.

"No they didn't!"

So?

"Oh, he's good," Legato said.

Oh, come on Knives, it'll be funny and disturbing! Besides, Legato didn't seem to think it's a bad idea when I told him about it.

Legato looked at his master, "Master Knives, he's lying! I don't like you like that! In fact, I'm not even sure if I like you at all!" Knives's mouth fell open. "I didn't mean it like that Master! It's just that…"

"What? Just what? You don't think I'm good enough for you? Well, up yours! I'm leaving!" Knives got up and opened the door.

"Wait Master!" Legato got up to stop Knives, but mistakenly tripped on a well-placed banana peel and knocked Knives onto the ground. Legato laid on top of Knives as the banana peel landed on his head. 

Knives flicked it off of Legato, "A banana peel? Talk about cliché…"

Milly came running towards them crying—'wait, crying?' Knives thought, interrupting the author, 'great, next comes Armageddon.'—slathered in pudding and wrapped in Wolfwood's Mickey Mouse bed sheets.

She stopped at the sight she saw on the floor. "I knew you two were together! How sweet!" And Milly continued away crying. 

"Wait!" Knives pushed Legato off, "It's not what it looks like!"

"What, like a villain and his favorite 'minion' falling out of a closet on top of each other?" Wolfwood said as he ran by, even taking time and energy to make air quotes when he said 'minion'.

"It's the banana peel's fault!"

"Yeah, right, Knives," Wolfwood yelled over his shoulder, "You could at least have thought of an excuse that involved something a little less cliché!"

Knives fell to his knees, "Damn you El Hustino! Damn you and your unoriginality!!"

_~Back in the living room~_

E.G. was talking to his best friend. "Hello! How are you? I like you! You want to play checkers?"

"E.G…please stop talking to the mirror," Hoppard said.

"Mirror?" E.G. poked the mirror and it fell onto the ground and shattered, "Freddy!! Nooo!!!"

Milly ran threw the living room crying, with a worried Wolfwood behind her. They ran past everyone and out the front door, both of them running in to the night.

Everyone started running around in circles, flailing their arms and screaming, "Milly's crying! It's the apocalypse!" And then they all also ran outside into the night.

Except for Vash, who was now eating a small container of margarine. And I don't mean he was eating the margarine inside of the container, no, he was eating the actual container.

_~In Dominique's Room~_

Miroku and Zazie tiptoed into the Cyclops's room (yes, while whistling the Mission Impossible theme song) and when they noticed she wasn't there, ran up to her bureau, but as Miroku reached to slide the drawer that contained her underwear open, Zazie stopped him, "Wait! She might have booby traps!"

Miroku giggled. Yes, giggled. Not laughed, giggled. "Booby traps for her bras…that's funny…"

"You're an idiot," Zazie said, shaking his head at the monk. "Oh well, open it."

Miroku slowly opened the drawer and as he did so, red lights dropped from the ceiling and sirens went off. "I told you!" Zazie yelled. Then, kuroneko jumped out of the underwear drawer and latched onto Miroku's face. The monk stop, dropped, and rolled to try to get the cat off his face.  

Zazie screamed and ran out of Dominique's room and into his own, hiding under his bed and clutching a stuffed sand worm plushy while sucking on his thumb.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Hmm…I suppose that wasn't half bad. And here are the remarky thingies that I said I would do. Wee!:

Soul-Mage: I appreciate your sudden surge of reviews. I suppose I should do this…*hugs* There…happy now? Good…I don't want to make you angry…And thank you, I am quite proud of that 'night fell' thingy. Thought of it by myself!

So, Monev reminded you of your mother? That's really creepy…does she happen to wear purple spandex and blow up cities? I really, really hope not.

Kikyo1989: Huh…why didn't I think of that? (I'm serious, I didn't). So thanks, I will eventually have all of those characters (maybe even more) make special appearances.

CaptainMurphysMistress: *stands there with a big dumb smile on my face* So, when's the honeymoon? Haha, yeah I know, lame joke. Sorry Haruko didn't win, but I will have her visit the Gung-Ho Guns and cause tons of FLCL type damage and insanity.

Raditz: Stay away! I don't have any coke! *runs away*

Miss Caribbean: Yeah, that chapter wasn't one of my favorites either. I just kind of threw it together. I liked the angel arm idea to, so I'll try to put that in. I'll probably use one of your ideas. Try to guess which one! (hint: it won't involve a cookie!)

Notnhh: Notnhh? Notnhh? You will never guess how many times I tried to pronounce that…I will use Haruko eventually, so don't worry.

Roganu-Chan: Miroku is quite lecherous, isn't he? I just hope that I was able to portray his lecherousness well.

DarkRaven51: Whoa…that's alotta reviews. And yes, I agree that Wolfwood was the one being the mofo. Between him and Miroku, I can't think who is acting less like their profession. (Wolfwood's a priest getting some ass and Miroku's an overly perverted lecherous monk. Go figure.)

Cloud-Bahamut: Okay dokey, I'll make sure it never ends. It's supposed to be a sleepover, but…I'll force Vash and the Insurance Girls to stay there forever somehow.

P.S. you shouldn't threaten me. It isn't well known, but I actually have complete control over Kuroneko's actions! Gwahaha *gets horribly mauled by kuroneko* I was only joking around Kuroneko-Sama!

Imateensosueme: Thank you for the compliment. I enjoy writing disturbing/funny/confusing stuff. Sorry Kenshin didn't win, but he will come anyways.

Beckira: I couldn't really tell if you wanted Sano or not. Too bad he didn't win though, since he was the one I was originally going to put in before I thought of letting the reviewers choose. But, he shall come, so you and Carl should not worry!

Lil Kayke: YAAAAY! Er…I mean, that idea wouldn't make any sense whatsoever. I love it! Haruko didn't win, sorry, but I will use her. She's the type of person that belongs in a story this stupid.

Ichisano^0: Well, let me welcome you to Fanfiction.net. I myself have only been her for a few weeks, so I know how it feels to be new. I'm glad you liked my story, and sorry Sano didn't win, but he will come, I promise you that!

Chaotic Pink Chocobo: Sorry Hiei didn't win. I expected a lot more people to vote for the vertically and socially challenged swordsman, but they didn't…weird.

I did feel really bad for Vash when I kept having him called a mofo. It was stupid, so naturally I thought it would be funny and put it in there as much as possible.

Sessygirl19950: Thank you! I will put Hiei and Inu Yasha in their eventually…wait, Hiei and Inu Yasha in there at the same time…that's mass destruction just waiting to happen.

Lydia: That's nice of you to say, thank you! Sanosuke will be in this story eventually. He came in third place, almost tying with Haruko and Miroku beat her by one vote and Sano by two. What a lucky monk.

Kano: Whoa…those are oddly specific suggestions. When I throw Haruko into my story (and I will) I'll make sure to use them…they'll make the story even more scary and mentally/emotionally disturbing and confusing! Yay!

Hannah: Okay, so Miroku didn't exactly hit on Meryl but…close enough! I suppose it's his way of hitting on women. It doesn't seem to work very well, but then again, what do I know?

Heh: Yeah, I should extend it into an actual sleepover…I think the story is drifting away from the whole 'sleepover' concept, so it would make sense if it turned into an actual sleepover. Then again, since when has this story made any sense?

Whoa, that's a lot…almost a million…well, about twenty.

Here are the poll results if you wanted to know:

1st place: Miroku! (obviously)

2nd place: Haruko. 

3rd place: Sanosuke 

4th place: Inu Yasha

5th place: Kenshin and Hiei: A tie!

6th place: Yusuke. Haha! Stupid spirit detective! I knew he would never amount to anything!

If the character you wanted didn't win, don't go on a killing spree, they'll be in there eventually, and I'll make sure to make it a surprise every time I add one.

Well, that's all folks!

And remember, ALL HAIL THE ALMIGHTY LORD KURONEKO-SAMA!

Kuroneko: "Nyao" *mauls everyone for no reason*

Ain't he cute? 


	9. More Special Character Appearances Than ...

*El Hustino stands next to kuroneko in an empty room. Both of them are wearing party hats*

Hi everybody! Welcome to the 100-Review-Trigun-Sleepover-Special-Thingy. Or 100RTSST for short. Even though it's not very short. Um, yeah…*looks around awkwardly, then reaches into pocket and tosses a bunch of confetti into the air* this is great! Right, Kuroneko?

*Kuroneko looks at him threateningly and shakes her head*

Oh come on! *nudges Kuroneko with his foot*

*Kuroneko rolls her eyes* "nyao" *she tosses some confetti into El Hustino's eyes.*

*El Hustino rolls around on the ground scratching his eyes as Kuroneko slowly walks away happily* Damn it! The bright and amusing yet burning colors sting my eyes! Quick, cut to the story!!

\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\\///\\//\/\/\/\/\/\/\////\\/\/\//\/\\\\//\//\/\\/

Trigun Sleepover

More Special Character Appearances Than You Can Shake A Good-Sized Stick At Part 1

Everyone was in the living room. Well, everyone except Monev. It was past his bedtime so Knives tucked him in. Also, through the combined efforts of Legato, Knives, Wolfwood, and Vash, Miroku's hands were tied behind his back to prevent him from groping the three women in the room. Four if you counted Rai Dei. But I won't, since he doesn't make a very good woman, considering the fact that he's a guy. But he does have long hair.

Meryl was sitting on the couch being…well, being Meryl, which is quite boring and monotonous. Even for Meryl. She looked around for the remote for the T.V. but couldn't find it. "Hey, Legato, where's the remote?"

Legato quickly dashed into action! Actually, he just kind of looked around a bit. "I don't—Wait, I remember where I left it!" Legato reached into the tuft of hair covering his left eye and pulled out a can opener. "Whoops, that's not it." He tossed the can opener over his shoulder, hitting Wolfwood in the face, then reached back into his hair and pulled out the remote. He tossed it to the insurance girl.

She turned the T.V. on, since that's kind of what you do with a remote. She flicked through the channels until she came to one that made her scream like the tiny woman that she was but normally didn't act like. Everyone looked at what she was so excited about. They all fell to the ground screaming and covering their eyes.

"NO!! Not Justin Timberlake! The gayness! It burns!!" In fact, Justin Timberlake was so gay, that it was contagious. Even through the T.V. And Knives and Legato were the ones most susceptible to it. 

They both stood up and looked at each other. "Oh my God! That coat looks simply marvelous on you Leggy!" Knives said. His eyes, along with Leggy—er, Legato's, grew wide. "We're gay now, aren't we?" Knives asked. Legato nodded.

In fact, they were the gayest things ever. Except for Midvalley, but he's gone at the moment, so he doesn't count.

~Meanwhile, at that exact moment back in the closet~

Knives stared at Legato. "Okay, weren't we just in the living room? How'd we get in here?"

Legato reached up to the ceiling and pulled down a chart covered with graphs and pictures. He used a pointing stick thingy that he pulled out of nowhere to point at it, "Beats me. By all accounts we should still be in the living room."

"Well, now that we're gay and are conveniently placed in this closet, we should make out."

"All righty," Legato said. He slowly moved his head closer to his master, reaching out with his—

WEATHER BULLETIN

We interrupt your regularly scheduled story to bring you this weather bulletin. Your local area may, as of now, have a slight chance of rain. To see if your area does, follow these steps:

1. Run outside

2. Stay there for ten to fifteen minutes

3. Go back into your home

4. Look at yourself. If you are dry you have nothing to fear from the weather. If you are soaking wet, then your area is in the middle of a rainstorm.

5. Watch the Weather Channel for more information (This makes steps one through four useless)

We now return you to your regularly scheduled story:

Legato and Knives sat in the closet huffing and puffing. Legato's hair was sticking up, although it still somehow covered his left eye. Try to figure out how that one works. The gayness they caught from the gay-radiating Timberlake was gone now and the two psychos would never have gay tendencies again, since their bodies built up a resistance to it.

"Wow, I hope all the Yaoi loving readers saw that!" Legato said, "That was crazy!"

"Yup," Knives said, "That was probably the most intense Yaoi scene ever. Too bad it will never ever happen again. Ever. Since were straight. Again."

~Back In the Living Room~

The T.V. was now destroyed. Vash had hit it with his shoe, which he then realized was pretty stupid to do since he had all his guns with him. But it seemed like a good idea at the time.

Legato and Knives (back to normal. And straight) walked in and sat on the couch. Suddenly, the front door to the Gung-Ho Guns's home fell inside, sliced into two pieces. In through the now door-less doorway walked a man with long red hair and a pink kimono on. He sheathed his sword.

Knives looked at the broken door, then at Kenshin. "Was that really necessary?!"

Kenshin nodded, "It was necessary, that it was."

"You could have used the doorbell!"

"Doorbells scare me, that they do," the Hitokiri Batousaii said.

"You could have at least knocked!!" Knives yelled.

Kenshin thought about that for a second, "I didn't think of that, that I didn't." 

"Stop repeating yourself!"

Kenshin shook his head, "No I won't, that I won't."

Knives pointed at Kenshin, "Hey! That didn't even make sense!"

Following Kenshin was a tall man with pointy hair carrying a huge keg on his shoulder. He was wearing a white shirt the revealed most of his muscled chest, making Meryl, Milly, and even Dominique squeal. Sanosuke threw the keg onto the floor, "I've got the booze!"

Vash jumped up, "Score!! I challenge you to a drinking contest, Rooster Head!!"

"Your on, Needle Noggin!!" Sano poured a cup of beer out of the keg and was about to drink it when he collapsed on the floor. 

"What just happened?" Vash asked Kenshin.

"Oh, Sanosuke has an incredibly low tolerance for alcohol, that he does."

Knives covered his ears yelling, "Earmuffs!! I can't hear you…I can't hear you…"

"But he didn't even drink any," Vash pointed out, ignoring his annoyed brother.

"I rest my case, that I do."

Knives got up and ran away screaming, but bumped into a little kid carrying a staff. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." Knives apologized. Wait, why the hell did he…he's supposed to be a genocidal maniac and he's…oh, never mind.

The kid didn't even look at Knives. He just stared down at his feet really depressed-like, "That's okay…I don't blame you."

Knives looked at the obviously depressed child, "Soo…um, what's your name?"

The boy didn't smile or look at Knives, "Tsukasa."

"Sukasa?"

"No, Tsukasa."

"Oh, sorry, I didn't hear the silent 'T'." 

"That's okay, I get that a lot."  
            "…" Knives looked at the weird little kid. "You're really starting to depress me and that's saying something considering the fact that I hang around with those genocidal psychos all the time," Knives pointed at the Gung-Ho Guns, who turned and smiled and waved, all of them saying "Hi, Tsukasa!!" at the same time in very high-pitched voices. Except Caine, since he can't talk. Poor little Cainy…

Vash looked down at Sanosuke, "I'm going to look in his wallet for some salami."

Zazie stared at him, "You mean money."

"Yeah, money. Why, what'd I say?" Vash reached down and searched Sano's shirt, but all he found were two bags. One was filled with a strange powdery white substance and the other filled with something that resembled oregano. He tossed the oregano-like stuff to Zazie, "Here, set it on fire and smell it or something."

Zazie shrugged, "Okay dokey." And he did so.

Vash opened the bag of white stuff and figured out the best way to discover what this strange substance was. So, he snorted a handful or so into his nose. His eyes flew open and he smiled, "This stuff is great!!" He said to Zazie. 

Zazie's eyes were half closed and he was giggling a little to himself, "Hehehe…Yeah…dude…I've suddenly got the munchies…"

"Yeahyeahyeah!!" Vash said really hyper-like, "I could go for some food!! Yeahyeahyeah!!" Vash ran to the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"Whoa, what's the hurry, maaannnn?" Zazie said as he walked very slowly to the kitchen.

Miroku managed to gnaw the ropes off his hands and tackled a very surprised Kenshin to the ground. Miroku ripped the swordsman's kimono open. "Dude! You're a dude!" Miroku said as he jumped of Kenshin, "But you look like a chick! What the fu-BLEEP-k?"

Kenshin fixed his clothes, "Yeah, I get that a lot, that I do." From across the room Knives screamed.

Miroku stared at Kenshin. "Yeah…I'm gonna go wash my hands with some soap…probably with some bleach, too. In fact, I'll wash out my mouth and eyes while I'm at it." Miroku ran to the bathroom.

Knives looked around at all of the freaky guests that were in his home, "Sorry, Sukasa—"

"Tsukasa."

"—Tsukasa, but I've got to go talk to Legato for a second." 

"That's okay. I understand." Tsukasa suddenly seemed to get sadder.

Knives slowly walked away from the chemically-imbalanced child to the chemically-imbalanced adult, "Hey, Legato…"

"Yes master?"

"How many people did you happen to invite to this little sleepover?"

"Umm…not many…" Legato said very unconvincingly.

"Who else is coming?"

"Oh, uh…nobody else…" as he said this, a shadowy figure appeared in the doorway and lightning cackled behind him. 

Knives stared daggers at Legato, "I am never going to let you use email ever again."

Legato's head drooped, "Yes, master." 

To Be Continued. Yay!

Suddenly, that annoying narrator voice that was used in every superhero T.V.  cartoon in the 70's and 80's is heard:

"Who is this strange figure in the doorway? Will Kenshin ever stop repeating himself? Will Miroku finally touch a girl who enjoys it? What's up with Vash and Zazie? Where is Midvalley? Does anyone care? Will Knives kill everyone? All this will be explained in the next installment of……Trigun Sleepover!!"

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Well, that was fairly amusing, if I say so myself! There were what, four or five cameos in this chapter? Oh, and for any Tsukasa fans, sorry about making him all depressed, it's just that I've only seen about six episodes of .hack//sign and I found him kind of sad and stuff…I still like him and the show a lot, though.

Kuroneko: "Nyao."

O_O Holy Moses! You're right, my young ward, I did leave you out of this installment! Well, to make it up to your hundreds—

"Nyao."

—millions of fans, I shall allow you to answer the reviewers reviews!!

"Nyao."

I don't care, you're doing it anyways.

"Nyao."

Oh yeah, you don't speak English…I can change that through the use of mystical author power thingy stuffs!! *snaps fingers*

"I can speak!" Kuroneko says in an amazingly seductive woman's voice.

That's a bit too creepy…*snaps fingers again* 

"Hey, my voice!!" Kuroneko says in the voice of a disgruntled old lady.

^_^ much better. Now go, Kuroneko, go! Answer those reviews!!

Princess Kuroneko: I'm glad you like the moron—I, mean--author's story. But I have to apologize in advance for him, because this dumbass *points over her little kitten shoulder to El Hustino who is playing tic-tac-toe alone, using a black sharpie and his own skin* has not seen Outlaw Star or Cowboy Bebop. I know, I know, he's a disgrace to the anime community, so, please sick the evil printers on him. I'm getting tired of doing it myself.

Lydia: Oh yes, we know exactly what you're talking about. That movie kicks ass =^_^=. And that was a good chapter. You know why? because I was in it!! Rawr!! *attacks El Hustino, but quickly composes herself afterwards* anyways, thank you for reviewing. *El Hustino twitches in pain in the background*

Rajata Sashi: So…you live in Minnesota, but yet you do not believe that Knives-sama and Legato are homosexual. (That means gay, for those of you who are confused by big words). That ruins El Hustino's entire theory. Good job!! =^_^=

Anonymous: Yeah, you know why this chapter happens to be disturbing? CUZ I'M NOT IN IT!! THAT'S WHY!!

Crystal Dream: Oh, don't strain yourself. You didn't really miss much. So, your suggestion is Canada. That is really stupid. So naturally, El Retardo here is going to try to do it. He said that it will be "a great test that he hopes he will be worthy of"

So, you say you love him? *turns her head in time to see the author cover his hand in glue and then dip it into a bucket of confetti. He takes it out and giggles at the colors* Take my advice: you can do a lot better. Easily.

Skylark Starflower: Heheheheehhehe!! You like it? Well, aren't you special. I bet you didn't like this chapter. Since I wasn't in it! I mean, I got to maul and attack people in the other chapters! But now, nooo…no little cameo for Kuroneko!! And to think that I sat in a fridge for two hours in one of the chapters…I get no credit.

Fpg: I agree, no one likes BDN. I, along with El Hustino, like your ideas and he will use them.  Just one question is on my mind: What were you smoking when you wrote those reviews? You reminded me of the author when I read them.

Raditz: Good, more threats against the author's life. Here's a Coke for it. And do not worry, the aptly named Hornfreak will return soon. The author is just waiting for, what he calls: "the right moment". He's an idiot, so just ignore him.

*El Hustino throws Kuroneko out of the way* I need to write this one, sorry kitty. Ahem…here I go:

CaptainMurphysMistress: o.O That wasn't the reaction is was expecting. But it's certainly a welcome one. ^_^. And, don't worry, I'll use your suggestion. Maybe! Oh, now I bet your all like "Whoa, is gonna use my suggestion or not? I'm confused and will be surprised when I read the next chapter!" right? 

*Kuroneko throws El Hustino across the room* Shut up, idiot. Anyways, I will give you the same advice I gave to Crystal Dream: YOU CAN DO BETTER!! Bye bye!

            El Hustino: I feel so unloved.

            Kuroneko: That's because you are unloved.

Beckira: Ah, once again I am in awe of both you and Carl's many talents. You two should go into show business. Oh, my god, I just gave a stupid suggestion! El Hustino's ignorance is rubbing off on me!! Ahh!!

Lil Kayke: He might not admit it, but I think he is a Yaoi shounen.

            El Hustino: I heard that!

            Kuroneko: What do I care?

            El Hustino: I'm not gay!!

            Kuroneko: Shut Up. Anyways, he would like to thank you for dedicating a chapter in your story to him, and in return he wants me to do this:

EVERYONE!! GO READ LIL KAYKE'S STORIES!! NOW!! AND DON'T FORGET TO WRITE REVIEWS FOR THEM!!

            Hope everyone listens to that. 

            El Hustino: You think I'm gay?

            Kuroneko: Shut up, idiot.

Jheman: Hmff…the funniest thing you've ever read. You should get out more.

            El Hustino: Kuroneko, don't harass the reviewers!!

            *Kuroneko uses her little kitty paw to flip the author the bird*

Imateensosueme: Well, being a cat I will clear this up. Legato is VERY close to being "the cat" in Spanish, but in Spanish it would be: EL gato. But…who cares? 

Nikki: No!! Don't read any more!! Oh no…too late…

Celestrial Dra—I, mean, Keket Gunslinger: I noticed that you changed your name. I must say, you certainly confused El Hustino. He was reading the reviews and realized that he couldn't find the ones by 'Celestrial Dragon'. Then he realized (after about twenty minutes of confusion) that you changed your name. 

Anyways, onto what I have to say about your actual review: Your friend only knows Vash and Legato? That is still quite sad. Force her to watch all of Trigun. Twice. Or at least tell her about me!! I am Kuroneko-sama!! Feel my wrath!!

            El Hustino: Kuroneko, remember what I said. There will be no feeling of your wrath today.

            Kuroneko: Oh, fine…Jerk.

Cloud-Bahamut: Those are very good ideas, but don't EVER say that you control me. For I am Kuroneko and I am not bound to any master!! Gwahaha *cough* sorry, hairball.

Sessygirl9950: Calm down, I'll make sure the moron puts them two in. Especially Inu Yasha…*starts purring* =^_^= oh yeah, just gotta love those ears!

Miss Caribbean: Wow…I'm so glad you loved that chapter…NOT!! You didn't say anything about me!! Did you even see what I did to Miroku at the end of the chapter? It was amazing! You can't teach something like that, you just can't.

AloneAndNotAfraid: I'll maul you if I want, you have not choice in the matter. 

            El Hustino: kuroneko!! What did I say about threatening the reviewers?!

            Kuroneko: Okay, fine. Thanks for the compliments and stuff, yatta yatta yatta. 

            El Hustino: Try it with a little more feeling!!

            Kuroneko: No. 

Anxs: *Kuroneko is mauling El Hustino* Oh, you want to know how he's doing? Oh, he's doing fine…He says that a very good suggestion and he WILL put it in there somehow.

Mmmm…Mr. Fishy…yummy…

DarkRaven51: Yes that was the perfect chapter because I, the great Kuroneko-sama was in it. That was why it was perfect. This chapter? Nope. Not perfect. Far from it, because I was not in it! Oh, and I would have to argue against the accusation that El Hustino happens to 'rule'. No he doesn't. He's annoying and has the attention span of a small rodent.

Chaotic Pink Chocobo: It's okay that it took you a while to review. He didn't mind. Yes stupid stuff can be very funny, and El Hustino is defiantly very stupid*looks over shoulder at the author. El Hustino is lying on the ground throwing pencils in the air so they stick to the ceiling* I wouldn't say funny, but…very, very stupid.

Catherine-Rain1: Yup, that did happen to be a good chapter, since I was in it.

            El Hustino: Stop complaining!

            Kuroneko: Hmph…fine. Anywho, make sure you don't die from reading this story. It's not worth it. Not to mention this story has caused about five deaths already. Although three of them were the same person. 

kikyo1989: your welcome! You should feel loved!

            El Hustino: I wish I was loved…

            Kuroneko: Shut up. Anyways, that's a great suggestion and, as always, EL Hustino will put it in there somehow.

*El Hustino snaps his fingers and Kuroneko starts nyaoing again*

Sorry 'bout that folks, but I had to give her something or else she'd hurt me. Well, hurt me more than usual, anyways. The next chapter will have even more random character inserts and I will be doing the review remark thingies, so don't worry.

If anyone has suggested an idea and I haven't put it into the story yet, don't worry. I'll try to put them all in. It's just that I've been getting a lot. Yay!!

So, bye-bye!!

Kuroneko: "Nyao"

Oh yeah, sorry. I forgot something:

All Hail the Almighty Lord of Randomness, the Cute Kitty-Devil that is Kuroneko-Sama!!

Happy now?

Kuroneko: "Nyao." =^_^=


	10. More Special Character Appearances Than ...

El Hustino: WAHOO!! Hello again everyone! Kuroneko and I, El Hustino, are here to bring you the second chapter in the two part chapter thingy entitled "Trigun Sleepover: More Special Character Appearances Than You Can Shake A Good-Sized Stick At". Yay!

I've also eaten over thirty Sprees and am consequently in the middle of a sugar high!!

Now, to start the chapter! Come Kuroneko! To the Kuroneko-mobile!

Kuroneko: "Nyao."

El Hustino: . I don't care if it's a minivan!! It is still the Kuroneko-mobile!!

Kuroneko: "Nyao."

El Hustino: Fine then, if you don't like it, I will get a new partner! *runs away, then, three minutes later returns with a small twitching cat* There! Ta-kune is my new partner! Go ahead Ta-kune, show her what your made of!

Ta-kune: *twitch*

El Hustino: See that!! You can't teach that!!

*some girl wearing a school-girl outfit walks in*

Mamimi: "Give me back Ta-kune!

El Hustino: Noo!! Never!!

Mamimi: *grabs Ta-kune and sets El Hustino on fire with a lighter and then leaves*

Kuroneko: "Nyao."

El Hustino: *on fire* Yes, I know the chapter hasn't started yet and there's already been two character cameos. So umm, before I die from these soon-to-be third degree burns, I better start the chapter…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Trigun Sleepover

More Special Character Appearances Than You Can Shake A Good Sized Stick At Part 1.5

 Knives and the others stood before the shadowy figure standing in the doorway. Everyone (other than Zazie and Vash who were both 'preoccupied' in the kitchen) trembled in fear…right up to the point that they realized who was standing in the doorway.

The brown haired kid wore a black shirt and black pants and seemed to carry himself with a sense of…well, confusion. "Hi you guys!" He ate a few Sprees.

Wolfwood pointed at him, "What the Hell is El Hustino doing here?" 

"What do mean, 'what the Hell is El Hustino here'? I'm the freakin' author! Show me some respect!"

"Show you some respect? There's nothing you could do to deserve less respect than a self insert," Knives pointed out.

"Yeah…well…Legato invited me," Knives shot an angry look at Legato as El Hustino said this, "and…well…I'm here." He pulled out a Monopoly board game, "Hey, who wants to play Microsoft?"

"You mean Monopoly," Wolfwood corrected.

"What's the difference?"__

Wolfwood screamed, "Ahh!! El Hustino is using political satire!!" Everyone started running around in circles screaming and flailing their arms.

"Everybody's a critic…"

"Now he's using clichés! Run!"

The author (who was beginning to fall into a depression…but not the all-sad-and-lonely kind of depression like Tsukasa. It was more of a getting-angry-at-the-world-and-gonna-blow-something-up kind of depression. Sort of like Legato), heard a knock at the door.

He walked up to the door, completely ignoring the fact that, as far as plot was concerned, there shouldn't be a door there due to Kenshin's entrance earlier, and opened it. Standing before him was a guy with a moon-shaped symbol on his forehead pulling on the dog-like ears of another guy who happened to be wearing baggy red pants. REALLY baggy pants. I mean, you could have fit a cow in one of the pant legs. It would have to be a small cow, of course, but still a cow.

"Let go!! let go!! let go!! let go!!" Inu Yasha whined as his brother tugged on his ear. Sesshoumaru threw Inu Yasha into the Gung-Ho Guns home.

Knives stared at Legato, "Why did you invite them?"

"I di-didn't mah-master…You kn-know tha-that," Legato sneezed all over Knives's face, "I'm allergic to dogs."

Sesshoumaru yelled at his half-demon brother, "Now get in there and find that stupid friend of yours! If I'm going to take the time to terrorize and torture you and your friends, then I'm going to make sure all of your friends are there."

Milly gazed at Inu Yasha. She stared at his long mane of shining hair, his strong muscles and the silky smooth skin…she then tackled him to the ground screaming "Puppy!!"

"Get off of me, human!!" Inu Yasha screamed as Milly furiously petted him behind the ears. He got out of the girl's grip and jumped up, sticking to the ceiling with his claws.

Milly stuck out her lip and stomped her foot like an angry kid, "Bad puppy!! SIT!! SIT!! SIT!!"

Inu Yasha's eyes grew wide, "This won't end well…" he then, against his will, fell from the ceiling really, really fast, so fast that when he hit the ground he made a hole in the shape of his body. Like in cartoons! 

Milly picked up the flinching half-demon and dragged him towards the kitchen. 

"Amazing…" Sesshoumaru was in awe, "Her finesse in the ways of torture are amazing," he looked at Knives, "She is one of the Gung-Ho Guns, is she not?"

Knives wiped the snot off of his face, "Oddly enough, no…she isn't."

_~In (as you may have guessed given my lack of different settings) the kitchen~_

Zazie was sitting at the kitchen table…staring intently at his hand…like he had been for the last twenty minutes. Milly walked into the kitchen dragging Inu Yasha, "Puppy want some pudding?"

"No! Puppy doesn't want any friggin' pudding!"

"Silly puppy!"

Zazie watched as Milly dragged the grumpy half-demon around, "Whoa, dude…that dog…looks like a guy…" Zazie started giggling.

Vash, who was twitching like a hyper squirrel, sat at the other side of the table, "yeahyeahyeah…that's funny funny funny!!!" Vash fell out of his chair and started convulsing.

_~Living Room~_

El Hustino was flipping through the channels on T.V. until he came to Adult Swim. He picked up a oddly, but yet conveniently placed brick, "Ha! Take this for messing around with your lineup!"  

In a fit of anger, El Hustino threw the brick at the T.V., but, since he lacks athletic finesse, missed the T.V. and hit Kenshin. Which is really pathetic considering the fact that Kenshin was standing ten feet behind him.

Legato, being allergic to Sesshoumaru, let out another sneeze which was followed by an "Eewww…my shirt…" coming from Meryl.

Wolfwood was also sitting on the couch with the demented teenager, "Hey, you're here right?"

El Hustino looked around, "Uh, yeah, I'm pretty sure I am." He popped seven or so Sprees into his mouth and swallowed them like pills. He twitched a little from the overdose of sugar.

"So, then, who's writing this right now?"

The author shook his head and sighed, "Wolfwood, trust me, you do NOT want to know…"

_~At the place where El Hustino normally writes this crap~_

Kuroneko sat in front of the computer screen, paws flying across the keyboard. She stopped and looked around for inspiration. Not finding any, she took out a bag of catnip and snorted it. After a few seconds of twitching, and once her pupils went back to an almost normal size, she returned to typing.

_~Back at the Gung-Ho Guns's Home~_

Sanosuke woke up from his, er…nap. "Whoa, that was a rush!" He reached into his pocket, "What the (insert obscenity)?! Where's my stash?!" He looked in his other pocket, "Where's my other stash!?" Sano ran off to find the culprits.

Then, the doorbell rang. This scared the crap out of a lot of people since, up till know, all the visitors have been knocking. Knives sighed and walked to the door, "Oh well, at least I know for a fact that it can't be anybody more annoying than the people already here."

He opened the door and there stood Midvalley.

"Once again, fate has chosen it fit to prove me wrong."

Actually it wasn't only Midvalley. Standing beside the man who was tenderly grasping his horn (if that's not a funny line, then I don't know what is) was a girl with short pink hair and a blue guitar. Beside her was a tall man that strangely resembled Legato and a small hyper sixteen year-old girl that was quickly hopping up and down.

"Hey Knivesy!!" Midvalley said as he entered with the other three following.

"Don't you dare call me that again. Who're these losers?"

"Oh, they're my new band!" Midvalley said happily. Knives knew for a fact that the man's happiness would be short lived now that he had returned to the Gung-Ho Guns.

Haruko, being very bored, looked around the room. She noticed El Hustino. He was now sitting on the couch upside down, pupils dilated from all the sugar, watching a random infomercial about a grill that cuts the fat, juices fruit, deep fries buffalos in thirteen seconds, and makes long distance calls for under twenty cents a minute. She charged at him with her guitar up screaming, "Naota-kune!"

El Hustino noticed the psycho-alien-chick a little too late. All he got out was, "Huh? I'm not Nao—" before the guitar hit him in the face.

Kenshin, suddenly recovering from his own random concussion, pointed to the Legato look-alike, standing beside the eerily happy Midvalley, "Heeey…" he sort of lost track of his thoughts for a few seconds, "…why's Aoshi and Misao here?"

Aoshi answered, "It's not well known, but I happen to play a pretty mean xylophone."

"I'm going to pretend that I didn't hear that."

Midvalley was excited, "Let's play you a song!" Aoshi pulled out his brightly colored xylophone to get ready. 

Wolfwood fell to the ground, "No! The awful noises! Make them stop!"

Midvalley stared at the priest, "We haven't started yet."

"I know, I'm just getting ready."

At that moment, Miroku, freshly…um…'disinfected' from his little mistake concerning Kenshin's gender, walked into the living room and noticed the sixteen year-old Misao. "oh, look, an under-aged girl…SCORE!!" He jumped from the doorway and was almost to the girl when El Hustino, quickly recovering from his concussion, hit him in the face with Haruko's guitar.

"As long as I still have some sort of control over this story, there will be no acts of pedophilia. You're just going to have to wait two years until Misao is old enou—"

Miroku jumped up, "Two years! Sweet!!" he pulled out a calendar and ran off marking the days until he could legally get come into contact with Misao.

Sesshoumaru, through an amazing use of deduction and his incredibly high I.Q, came to one conclusion concerning Miroku's obsession with touching defenseless women: "That dude's wack."

Misao, who was hyper as ever and seeming did not have an idea of what was going on, grabbed El Hustino's Sprees. "Mine!"

"Wha—Hell, no!" El Hustino lunged at the small girl.

"What, you wanna go?" Misao threatened the ex-author.

"Bring it on little lady!" and at that point a very pitiful slap fight took place. Actually, it really wasn't a slap fight. Both of them kind of just flailed their arms in the general direction of one another.

Legato, who had just finished a long stare-down with Aoshi, walked up to the leader of the Oniwaban group. "You stole my look…"

"Pff…yeah, right. This is all me!" Aoshi pointed to his face-covering dark hair, long trench coat, blank expression, monotone voice.

"I gonna bust a cap in ya, beeyach!" Said Legato. This kind of threw everyone off.

"Yo mamma," was Aoshi's quick response.

"Wha' did ya say 'bout my mamma?"

"Ya heard me, mofo."

"No, seriously, I couldn't hear you over the slap fight," Legato gestured to the two teenagers that were still going at it. NO! Not going at it like THAT, you psychotic hentai…sheesh. 

"Oh I'm sorry, let me say it again," Aoshi cleared his throat, "Yo mamma."

"That's it, it's on!" Legato lunged at Aoshi's throat.

Knives turned to Kenshin, "Legato hates it when he thinks someone is mocking his style."

"Aoshi hates that also, that he does," Kenshin said.

Knives glared at Kenshin threateningly, "I hate you and your irregular speech patterns."

Ahh…The Power Of Cheese

Err…I mean, 

To Be Continued.

Yeah, That's It…That's What I Meant…

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El Hustino: That was a touching heart warming story.

Kuroneko: "Nyao."

El Hustino: It's called sarcasm, you should look into it.

Kuroneko: "Nyao."

El Hustino: Uh, no. I'm doing the author-remarks-to-the-reviewers-section-thingy. 

Kuroneko: "Nyao?"

El Hustino: *shrugs* I don't know. Take a nap or something.

Sessygirl9950: Oh, I bet I surprised you…probably disappointed you, too, but I seriously couldn't think who would be strange to put there, so I added me! And now that I'm there, along with who-the-hell-knows how many anime villains and heroes, it's going to get even more out of hand.

Miss Caribbean: *cowers in fear* Wow…you really love your Yaoi, don't you? Sorry, but just as you said, it would be incredibly hard for me to write something like that, and that will probably be the one and only Yaoi scene that will be in any of my stories…unless I need more for the sake of comedy…or maybe to just taunt you a little more. ^_^

Skylark Starflower: Yeah, I'm glad you like Kuroneko responding to your review, although she was a bit…well, for fear of being mauled again, I'm not going to finish that sentence. I'm glad you liked Tsukasa's characterization and, no, Vash can never be too loopy. And toast to you too.

Lydia: Personally, I always snort any type of unidentified substance, whether it's powdery or not. It's nice for you to ask how badly kuroneko mauled me. She didn't hurt me that much, although I have to replace the bandages every three hours.

Chaotic Pink Chocobo: I will somehow make Wolfwood have a bigger part. It's just that I used the last few chapters to get all the extra characters into the story, but there will be more Wolfwood. As for Kuroneko, she…well, she's going to be buisy writing the story, so I'm not sure if she will cameo too much more.

Beckira: Whoa…CARL IS THE MAN!! Oh yeah, you did good, too or whatever, but Carl he's…there aren't even words to describe his immense talent…well, other than the words 'immense talent', but you get the idea. 

Keket Gunslinger: Hey, don't let my stupidity keep you from changing your name. Yeah, I know how you feel, my head hasn't been working for…oh, about the last sixteen years. I also despise Adult Swim and them changing their lineup, but doesn't matter because…*drumroll* I'm getting the complete Trigun series! Three DVD's with 26 six episodes of glorious Trigun action-stuff! Wee!!

AloneAndNotAfraid: What could possibly make you think that Vash and Zazie are high? (Sarcasm!!) The Legato/Knives thingy also threatened to give me bad images…but, luckily I have a short attention sp—*stops talking and walks away* 

Monkira: Middie…er, um…I mean, Midvalley has returned in all of his gloriousnessnessness…ness. I didn't want to make you sick! This story has already caused many…shall we say, 'medical technicalities'. 

Ichisano^0: I'm glad you liked Sano's cameo…even though it was really short in both chaps. He'll still be there, and he'll have more stuff to do, or…whatever. As for a sequel…hmmm…maybe 'Trigun Sleepover 2'? No that's not original. Maybe 'The Return of—nah that won't work either. Oh, well, I'll work on it.

Lil Kayke: Oh, poor Lil Kayke! You're sick…*starts pouting* I want to thank you again for putting me into your story…and I forgive you for the little name mix-up. I was just really surprised when you started putting 'Justin T.' for Timbergay's name. Anyways, I hope you feel better soon!

Dire Swine: Really? One in a million? I have found it a bit odd that the vast majority (and I mean almost everyone) here at ff.net are girls…and I don't mean 'odd' in a bad way…I like odd things. Like shiny objects and bright colors! And Canada! 

Imateensosueme: I like that you liked Kenshin's cameo. I have to say I liked it, too. Your suggestion, as always, will be taken into account in the next few chapters. It's just that I have already gotten tons of suggestions already, but I will do my best. And if I haven't read and reviewed your stories by the time you read this, I will do so soon. It's just that I have a condition…what is it called again? Oh, yeah. I'm lazy.

Kikyo1989: ^_^ Yay!! I'm loved! I feel so…well…loved! Thanks you for the compliment! I'll try to do whatever it is I do to keep the chapters funny. If only I knew what exactly it is that I do…

Raditz: Thanks for the threat…I hope you enjoyed Sesshoumaru's short cameo. He'll have more airtime, so don't kill anyone. Especially me, since without me, there would be no more chapters or stories.

LaFemmeScourge: I'm glad you love my little…whatever this is. Story? Short story? Stupidity? Yeah, I'll have to go with that last one.

CrystalDream: Yeah, well, I update almost every week and I still get threatened. Yay! Oh, and you shouldn't worry about yourself. You probably have nothi—Holy crap! Three of your boy friends?! I mean, You probably have nothing to worry about. You just might have a bit of bad luck.

CaptainMurphysMistress: *looks around awkwardly* I don't know what you could be implying…And as far as jealousy is concerned, look at your name! Is this Captain Murphy someone I should meat? I'm just kidding…or am I? O.o You're welcome for the weather bulletin. I don't think a Yaoi scene would have helped our honeymoon, either. Not to mention my appetite. Legato + Knives = eeewwww… 

Catherine-Rain1: Great another victim of my story!! Why must they all—oh wait, you survived. Never mind. I am sorry for causing you pain with the Yaoiness of that part. *hears growling behind him turns and sees wolves* I'm not afraid of wolves! *hears cute little bird tweets* Gyaah!! *Runs away from the little birdies*

Rajata Sashi: Hey! I worked on that theory for months! How dare you put it down so easily! I'm proud of that weather bulletin thing, but the basic idea came from one of my friends. *twitches* 

Lady Venom2: I'm glad that you're enjoying my little piece of insanity! And you haven't found any Legato + Knives Yaoi? Well, much to my dismay, I have. *shivers* You have a leprechaun, too? Mine tells me to burn things! Yay for fire!

Well, there they are. Go review or whatever it is you people do when you're done reading this stuff. I'm gonna go lay down now cuz I've got a sugar hangover from the Sprees. *walks away holding head and swallowing aspirin* I'm just gonna stick to tacos from now on…


	11. Scary Stories and Addiction Intervention...

El Hustino: Whoa, chapter eleven…this is crazy, I didn't expect to get anywhere near this many chapters, but since people apparently like this story, I'll keep going…and going…and going…like that annoying pink rabbit with the drum.

Kuroneko: "Nyao."

El Hustino: Yeah, I know I was kind of rambling, but…

Kuroneko: "Nyao."

El Hustino: Ah, crap your right. I haven't done a disclaimer for the last eight chapters. Well, here I go. I do not own the following:

Trigun, Vash, Knives, Legato, the Gung-Ho Guns, Gunsmoke, Milly, Kuroneko or Meryl Rurouni Kenshin, Kensin, Sanosuke, Misao, or Aoshi FLCL, Mamimi, Takune, or Haruko .hack//sign, or Tsukasa Inu Yasha (the anime), Inu Yasha (the character), Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Sesshoumaru, or Kagome I also don't own: Pixie Stix, Sprees, Emeril, Flonase, or the Food Network 

El Hustino: The only character in this story that I own is me…I wished I owned more, but I don't.

Audience: "Yay!"

El Hustino: Ummm…okkaayyy…lets start the story! Damn I have a lot of characters in this…

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Trigun Sleepover

Scary Stories and Addiction Interventions

Once again, we return to the Gung-Ho Guns's home, a place of complete and utter confusion. And that was on normal days. Today, though, was not a normal day. Dozens of random anime characters were running amok due to Legato's little email spree. 

But, one person was very happy. Vash the Stampede had found the mother load: a donut the size of a T.V. At first he was amazed that something like it could survive in a room with all these people…not to mention the gnomes that had been following him around. Those purple elephants were pretty suspicious, too. And he didn't trust Enrique Iglasias (who was wearing a tu-tu sitting in the corner talking to a piñata) any further than he could throw him.

They were all against him…they were all after his…precious…Vash began caressing…yes, you heard me, 'caressing' his precious. It was weird, but still not as weird as hearing about Midvalley caressing his horn, though. 

"Myyy…preeeeccccioussss…" Vash said as he held the giant pastry close to him. He sniffed it, "Woo! Chocolate!" Vash bit down on his precious and savored the chocolaty flavor…he wouldn't let any of them have his precious…none of them…

Not even Enrique Iglasias.

_~Meanwhile, in reality~_

Legato sat on the couch watching Emeril…it had been at least three hours since he saw the god-like Italian chef last. He just wished that Vash would stop chewing on the T.V. and mumbling things about 'his precious' and 'Enrique Iglasias'. Needless to say, it was fairly distracting.

"Vash! Stop chewing on the T.V!" Legato said. Vash paused from chewing on his precious. He turned to Legato, slashed out with his hand and hissed, "Mmmyyy prrreeeccciouuussss…"

_~KITCHEN!!~_

Zazie the Beatnik—I, mean Beast, was watching Milly stuff pudding into the face of the doggy she found. Inu Yasha kept yelling things like "I'm going to tear out your spine" and "I'm going disembowel you and all your loved ones" and "My tummy hurts…"   

Milly smiled, "Aww…I wuv you puppy wuppy snookums! I'll get some more pudding wudding for my cutie wutie doggy woggy head!"

"Dear God, no…" Inu Yasha was about to cry, and that, as you may have guessed, is a very rare occurrence.

Zazie giggled a little, but forgot what was funny, so…he giggled some more. Sanosuke walked into the kitchen. Actually, it was more of a limp, since he had accused  Meryl of stealing his stashes, but when she had said no, he proceeded to frisk—I mean, 'search' her. She then (even though Sano knew she liked it) kicked him in his…well, let me put it this way: Sano's probably not going to be able to have children.

"You! You took my stashes!" Sano ran up to Zazie and took the bag of oregano-looking stuff away from the small child. "Where's my other stash?!"

Zazie smiled, "Whoa, dude…don't be hurtin' on a brotha'…" Sano raised his eyebrow and looked at the small boy strangely, "Vash dun got ya' otha' stath…" Zazie was starting to slur a little bit.

"What in the world is wrong with you, Zazie?" 

The Beast pointed to the almost empty bag, "That shit's da bomb…"

Sano looked at the bag and then at Zazie, "You do know this is oregano, right?"

Zazie shot up in his chair, turning back to normal, "You're telling me that's actually normal oreg—Why the Hell are carrying around a bag of oregano?" Zazie said, interrupting himself mid-sentence.

Sano rolled his eyes, "Can't a man carry around his own seasonings without people being suspicious? That other bag was filled with my stash of Pixie Stix sugar."

Legato walked into the kitchen dragging a struggling Vash who, for one odd reason or another, was trying to swallow the television remote. "I can't stand it, I'm going to get Vash off these drugs." Legato held up the bag of Pixie Stix sugar.

"Hey, while your at it, help Zazie, he has a little problem, too," Sano said, showing Legato the bag of oregano.

"But, I thought you said it was only—" Legato grabbed Zazie and dragged him away before he could finish protesting.

Sano smiled. He was proud of himself. No one messes with Sanosuke Sagara, the fighter-for-hire. And he meant NO ONE. He then limped away to find some ice to put on his boo-boo.

_~The Living Room~_

El Hustino and Misao had collapsed from their rigorous fight-thingy. El Hustino was laying on top of the couch twitching with Kuroneko sitting on his stomach and Misao was sitting in a recliner with an overturned bowl of nachos on her head.

The rest of our idiots…uh, 'heroes' had shut off the room's lights, making it completely dark and they were sitting in a circle. Actually, it was more of a pentagon, but, yeah, specifics don't really matter.

"Yay! Scary stories! Yay yay yay! Yaaaaayyyy!"

"Aoshi! Calm down," Meryl said. She was holding a flash light for 'dramatic effect', "So who's going first?"

"Let Sesshy go!" Someone yelled, which was followed with the sound of a skull being hit by a fist and then the voice of Sesshoumaru, "Never call me that again, Kenshin. But, I will go first." Meryl tossed the flashlight to the demon lord and he began:

"Once upon a time, there was a happy little place with happy little people. Then I went there and wiped the pansy-ass smirks off their faces and it wasn't such a happy place any more," he slammed the flashlight onto the ground, "The friggin' end."

Sesshoumaru left to find what Knives was doing.

"Uh. Okay, that was the first time the story-teller had been scarier than the story, but…oh, well…Who's next?" Meryl looked around.

"Hey, little boy, my turn," Haruko said.

"I'm not a little boy!" Meryl yelled.

"Really? Whatever," Haruko shrugged and grabbed the flashlight, holding it up, illuminating her face. She opened her mouth to say something, but she didn't. She just sat there, thinking with her mouth open and holding up the light.

_~In the Closet~_

Chairs were lined up in rows and a podium was set before them. Legato stood up at the podium while Knives, Zazie, Vash, Wolfwood, and Sesshoumaru sat in the chairs wearing nametags. Vash looked around, "This is a really big closet."

"Yeah, we need it for a certain someone's immense shoe collection," Wolfwood said.

"Dominique's?"

"No, Midvalley's."

Sesshoumaru was sitting in the first row with Wolfwood and the two druggies, directly in front of Legato, "Hey, why aren't you allergic to me anymore, Legato?" 

Legato smiled, "Well, thanks for asking. I did it with the help of," he turned to a conveniently placed camera holding up a bottle, "Flonase."

Then a really, really fast voice came out of nowhere: "See your local physician for more information about Flonase. May cause diarrhea, sleeplessness, spontaneous combustion, depression, bloating, and telekinesis."

Wolfwood looked up, "Wait, what was that last one?"

"Bloating…"

"No it wasn't!"

"Er, um…" the voice person ran way with the camera. 

"Why the Hell do I have to be here?!" Knives yelled. He was sitting in the thirteenth row by himself with his feet propped up on the chair in front of him. His nametag read: 'Hello, I Am: Pissed'

"Because your brother needs help, master," Legato answered, "We will begin this intervention by introducing yourselves. I am Legato. Legato Bluesummers, the man of steel."

"Isn't that Superman?" Vash asked.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now it's your turn to tell us something about yourself, Vash."

Vash stood up, "I'm Vash the—" he looked at his name tag, "Stamped…I mean, Stampede. And I suppose that this all—" 

"We don't need your life story, now you," Legato pointed to Sesshoumaru.

"I am Sesshoumaru, the greatest demon lord…Ever."

"Now you!" Legato pointed to Zazie.

"I'm Zazie the Beast and I don't quite know why I'm here."

"Now you," Legato pointed to an almost sleeping Wolfwood.

The priest's eyes opened, "Huh, what?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, wrong answer. Wolfwood…you are the weakest link," Legato hit a red button right next to him and a trap door opened under Wolfwood, " good-bye!" Wolfwood fell into the hole screaming. "Okay, Master—" suddenly, another hole appeared, this time on the ceiling. Wolfwood fell out of it and landed back in his original seat. 

The only difference was that now he wasn't wearing any pants, "What the Hell was that?!" Wolfwood yelled.

"Whoops…Wolfwood, could you move one seat to your right?" Legato asked. Wolfwood (pantless) moved to the other seat. "Thank you." Legato hit another button and another hole opened up and Wolfwood fell into it.

_~In the Bathroom~_

Tsukasa was washing his hands, when suddenly a pantless priest fell out of the ceiling. The boy fell onto the ground screaming. The door to the bathroom flew open as Dominique ran in, "Oh my God, Wolfwood!" She looked at the pantless priest and scared little boy. 

Tsukasa ran out of the bathroom screaming, "I didn't know you were THAT kind of priest!" Dominique ran after Tsukasa to console the kid who was undoubtedly much more emotionally unstable than before.

Wolfwood slammed his head into the wall, "Why does God hate me so much!?"

_~Back in the closet~_

Knives stood up to introduce himself, "Hello, I am Knives Millions, the caped crusader."

"Isn't that Batman?" Vash asked again.

"Shut up Vash! I'm leaving." Knives got up and headed for the door.

"You never spend time with me!" Vash cried. 

"I spend lots of time with you!" Knives said, "Remember that time in July City?"

"You blew up the city!"

"Oh yeah…"

"And you shot my arm off!"

"Huh, I must of forgotten about that…" Knives said scratching his head.

Sesshoumaru turned to Vash, "Your brother severed your arm off, too? And I thought I was the only one…"

"You ripped off my arm, too!" Legato pouted a little.

"Stay out of this, Legato!" Knives yelled.

"I want it back!" Vash tackled Legato to the ground trying to get his real arm back.

Sesshoumaru wiped a tear, "I miss my arm…"

Knives glared at him, "Shut up."

_~Twenty Minutes Later, in the Living Room~_

Meryl was begging to get annoyed. Haruko still had her mouth hanging open and the flashlight in her face, but she hadn't said anything yet. The pink-haired girl shrugged, "I've got nothing."

Meryl screamed. "We were waiting for twenty minutes and you didn't have a story?!" Meryl tackled Haruko to the ground and they both started fighting.

Miroku raised his hand, "Chick fight!"

Sano high-fived the monk, "Sweet!"

Suddenly, El Hustino woke up screaming, throwing the sleeping Kuroneko off of his stomach, "I just had a nightmare…I dreamt that I wrote a story with a self-insert. It was horrible…" He looked around and saw all the assorted anime characters, "Oh…yeah…" 

Suddenly, there was an explosion coming from the kitchen. In seconds the entire kitchen and living room, along with all the people, were covered in pudding. Milly came out dragging Inu Yasha. She gasped when she saw everyone trying to get the pudding off of themselves, "You stole puppy's pudding!"

Wolfwood, who had just entered the room, walked up to his girlfriend, "Hey, honey, it's okay…"

"No it's not okay! You damn assholes stole my puppy wuppy's pudding wudding!" She held up Inu Yasha, "Seriously, I don't mind…" the half-demon tried to say.

"Sick him puppy!" Milly threw Inu Yasha, knocking most of the people down.

Knives and Legato (who still had both arms) entered the living room and suddenly there was, you guessed it, a knock at the door. Ignoring the pudding disaster and Milly going psycho on everyone's ass, Knives threw the door open, and out there were hundreds of people. Knives kindly greeted the visitors, "Who the Hell are you people?"

One person yelled back at the top of her lungs, even though she was standing right in the plant's face, "We're the entire population of Canada!" She smiled.

Knives looked at Legato, "I hate you so very much, you know that, right?" He turned back to the horde of Canadians, "One second, please." He shut the door and turned to Legato, "I'm tired of all these stupidly random visitors. I'm gonna do something about it. Legato…"

"Yes, Master?"

"Get me my cheese grater."

Legato let out a heavy sigh, "Yes, Master." He knew it was going to be a long night.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El Hustino: ah, there it is, chapter eleven. Ain't it special?

Kuroneko: "Nyao."

El Hustino: Nobody asked you. How were you in the story if you were the one writing it?

Kuroneko: "Nyao. Nyao mew nar nyao."

El Hustino: You're telling me there's more than one of you?

Kuroneko: *nods*

El Hustino: Well, that's a bit odd and frightening…Oh well, here's more of my written reactions to all of your reviews:

Sessygirl9950: Yes, I am weird. Thank you, I take it as a compliment.

Skylark Starflower: Thanks, it was a good chappie, wasn't it?

Anxs: There, I put in your suggestion, so don't feel hated! The people in Midvalleys Band were Aoshi and Misao (from Rurouni Kenshin) and Haruharu Haruko (from FLCL).

Miss Caribbean: Oh, I'm sorry I claimed that you loved Yaoi…it's just that you scared me with that last review. I'm proud of Legato's little threat, thank you! *smiles like an idiot*

Cloud-Bahamut: I didn't know Kuroneko could drive…then again, I didn't know she could type either and I let her take over the story. I will take the suggested names of the sequel into account. I might put them together. Like this: Trigun Sleepover: Kuroneko's Revengeful Return to the Happy Place With Bunnies and Flowers. Anyways, I really hope Kuroneko stops killing you. One of theses times you might no come back…

CaptainMurphysMistress: Oh, three hours? Then he obviously doesn't mean anything to you, so I shouldn't be jealous. *puts the name 'Captain Murphy' on his hit list* Oh and *smoochies* right back at ya, honey!…did I just say honey? O.o

AloneAndNotAfraid: Oh crap…I thought you were God, silly me. But imagine if I found out God DID review something I wrote! Now THAT would be the ultimate bragging right.

Luna-Kitsune-Blu: *slowly slides away from the tobu-ken wielder* Thanks for liking my fic a lot, and although I haven't seen or heard Denis Leary in along time (and I mean A LONG TIME. although I saw his roast a few months ago) he is the MAN!! *starts singing the asshole song*

Keket Gunslinger: *looks around awkwardly* no, I…didn't see a thing…King of All That is Humorous? O.O Thanks for the compliment, but I really don't think I'm THAT funny…to tell the truth, I don't think I'm funny at all…but, still…thanks for the compliment. ^.^ Huh, wait *stares threateningly at Keket Gunslinger* what did you say about orange soda? GIVE ME!! Now!! *eye twitches a little* must…have…orange soda…

Raditz: O.O *runs away from the rusty spoon of death*

Lil Kayke: Love ya too! *hugs* But, I suppose not in that way…*eyes get all shifty* CaptainMurphysMistress is already suspicious of me…Anyways, your stories are great, too! So, you consider having a cough, headache, and a sprained ankle feeling better? Wow, I'd hate see what you looked like when you felt bad…As for your idea/request/thinger…you'll just have to wait and see! ^_^

Beckira: Carl is a rubber of chicken of many talents. I'm going to get the 'Carl Christmas Special' on DVD! Twice! And I will also sue you for everything you're worth! As soon as I can find a lawyer that'll work for tacos…

Imateensosueme: Thank you for the cameo in your story! And, as I did for Lil Kayke:

EVERYONE GO READ IMATEENSOSUEME'S STORY 'CAMEO' IF YOU LIKE CAMEOS! AND IF YOU DON'T…UM…READ IT ANYWAYS!

            There, that was…random.

Catherine-Rain1: Hello to you and Keket…although I've already kind of said hello to her. Lucky Inu Yasha…getting glomped. I'm surprised you didn't glomp Legato, though, since you're apparently a Legato fangirl. And I wonder what you were going to say about Keket before she interrupted you…

Tazo: I have a Y chromosome! I got mine on Ebay! I'm kidding…I think. You aren't exaggerating. I've only found a few other male writer peoples here. Not that I don't mind being surrounded by scary threatening psychotic teenage anime fangirls, though.

Kikyo1989: You should post your story, I'd like to read it. I am very very very very very very very very sorry for making your friend angry, and I personally do not believe Knives nor Legato are gay. And I was never planning on making Sano an actual druggy or anything. The entire time I was planning the whole 'oregano and pixie stix' thing. I would never really make him get on drugs, because I know he's much too cool to do something like that and I do happen to have morals. As for your friends character, I'll gladly put her in, especially if it'll help her forgive me, but to do that I would like a description of the character. Maybe what she looks like and, most importantly what your friend wants her personality to be, so that I don't screw her up and make your friend more angry.

LivingAnime101: I'm glad my story made you all giggly! And there's nothing I can improve on? Oh, come on…there's got to be something…

Chaotic Pink Chocobo: Well, I hope Kuroneko makes it entertaining…if she doesn't, all the disappointed reviewers will probably hurt me badly…and with rusty spoons, too.

Rajata Sashi: I give up on making theories. That last one took me forever to come up with, so I don't think I'll recover. Kuroneko better make the story good or else I'll…cry. I mean, get my revenge on kuroneko.

Redbandanna: *gets hit by the showers of praise* Oww…I'm glad you love my story. You don't like Aoshi or Legato? I think I've put Legato through quite a bit already, but as for Aoshi I'll think of something painful and humiliating if that'll make you happy.

Well , here we are, another chapter done. I feel so special…well…not really. I would like t thank all my readers/reviewers once again. Now I have nothing else to say…except: REVIEW!!


	12. A Few Special Guests

El Hustino: *wearing all white* "Hi everybody!"

Everybody: "…"

El Hustino: "I'm glad your excited." ^_^

*suddenly someone walks in. He is physically identical to El Hustino. The only difference is the fact that he is wearing all black.

New Person: "You're an idiot."

El Hustino: *smiling like a moron* "hey, look everyone! It's the evil version of the author, El Diablo!" ^_^

El Diablo: "I see that they are quite excited to see me…more excited than they are to see you, the wussy good version of the author …but sadly for them, it is time to start this chapter."

El Hustino: "Tacos!" ^_^

El Diablo: *slaps El Hustino* "Stay on topic!"

El Hustino: "Yay! It is time to start the new chapter! This one has a few special guests in it…and I don't own them. Actually, most of them are human, so it would be difficult for me to own them. I don't really know what I'd do if I owned them. Probably sell them on Ebay…Anyways, time for the story!"

*El Diablo and El Hustino stand around, but nothing happens*

El Diablo: "It appears that our story is broken…" 

El Hustino: "I know what the problem is! I'll go fix it!" ^_^

El Diablo: "This will be vaguely amusing…"

*El Hustino runs across the room and throws open a closet door. Inside are rows of computers with assorted minor Trigun characters typing on them. Kuroneko asleep in front of one*

El Hustino: "Knew it, working on the job…but ain't the wittle kitty cute?" *looks at kuroneko sleeping for a second and then pulls out a taser and electrifies the cat* "Back to work!"

Kaite: *walks up to El Hustino and El Diablo holding up a bowl* "Please sir, may I have some more gruel?"

El Diablo: "More gruel? Feh! You've had enough!" *both versions of the author leave. Kaite looks sad*

El Diablo: *pokes head back into the room* "Back to writing the story! And no more references to Charles Dickens novels!"

El Hustino: "Sorry 'bout that readers…but the story will start now that the writers are on task."

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trigun Sleepover

A Few Special Guests

Meryl sat on the couch staring at Legato. He sat there…sitting…as he sat. Meryl couldn't take it anymore, "What the f*ck is up with your hair?! You think you're better than me and don't need to look at me with both of your eyes?!" Wow…talk about insecure.

Legato didn't look at her, "Yes."

"That's it! Your going down pretty boy!" Meryl pulled a pair of scissors out of her pocket. She looked at them and shook her head. She casually tossed the sharp object over her shoulder into the large group of people behind her. Meryl reached behind her back and pulled out a pair of hedge-clippers. 

"AH!!" Legato yelled, "What are you going to—wait, why do you have hedge-clippers? We're on Gunsmoke, you'd be lucky if there's a hedge to clip in a hundred miles from here."

Meryl shrugged, "You never know when you're gonna find something that needs clipping…like your hair!" Meryl lunged at Legato, but she missed because…well, because she's Meryl and she deserves to miss. 

Legato jumped up and ran away screaming like a small child. 

~_In the kitchen~_

Knives, Sesshoumaru, Aoshi, and the author's evil side, El Diablo, were sitting at the kitchen table. El Diablo looked around angrily, "Why the Hell am I here?! I didn't want a cameo! This counts as another self-insert, doesn't it…"

Knives stood up, "Welcome. I've brought you all here today because…well, because I have nothing better to do and because we all have one thing in common! Do you know what that is?"

Aoshi put his hand in the air, "Oh, oh! I know!"

"We're not in elementary school…you don't have to raise your hand…" Knives said.

"Oh, okay…We all enjoy long walks on the beach!" Aoshi exclaimed happily. El Diablo bitch-slapped the ninja, making him fall out of the chair. Aoshi crawled back into his chair rubbing his jaw.

"Anyone else now the answer?"

"We all have fangirls?" Sesshoumaru guessed.

"El Diablo doesn't have any…he's just the pathetic author…" Aoshi pointed out, which led to another bitch-slap.

"Let's try once more…" Knives was beginning to get a little annoyed. Aoshi held his hand up to offer another answer, but El Diablo held his own hand up threateningly, so Aoshi put his arm down. Knives rolled his eyes, "It's because we're all evil!"

The evil characters looked at each other confused but quickly nodded as they realized Knives was right. Suddenly, Legato ran through the kitchen with Meryl behind him holding hedge-clippers. _Why would she have hedge-clippers on Gunsmoke? There aren't any hedges to clip for a hundred miles…_Knives thought to himself.

"I've brought you all here to form a triad of evil!" Knives began the stereotypical villain laugh, but was interrupted be Sesshoumaru, "You do know a triad can only have three members, right?"

"Yeah but I couldn't think of the name for a group with four people…quadad didn't sound right…"

El Diablo slapped Aoshi.

"What good did that do?" Knives asked.

El Diablo shrugged, "I do not know, but it made me feel better." 

"All right….Anyways, the plan is that we destroy humanity!" Knives said happily.

"I second that," Sesshoumaru said.

"I'm down with that," El Diablo said.

"Thaf ith a goof ideaf," Aoshi said through swelled lips.

"First we will destroy," Knives stopped for a dramatic pause. He stretched it to about eight minutes, so it kind of lost effect, "Our rivals! Vash, Kenshin, Inu Yasha, and El Hustino will be destroyed!"

"You do know we're sitting right here, right?" Vash said. He, along with Kenshin, Inu Yasha, and El Hustino were sitting at the other end of the kitchen table.

"Shut up Vash!" Knives yelled, "You never let me have any fun with my friends!!" 

"That's because you try to kill everyone," El Hustino pointed out.

"Quiet you!" El Diablo said. He went to slap El Hustino but due to his bad aim, and the fact that he was ten feet away, he missed and hit Aoshi.

"Hey, don't be violent!" Vash yelled, "Remember 'love and peace'?"

"love and peace?!" El Diablo yelled. He knocked the kitchen table over…right onto Aoshi. "Screw love and peace."

"Hey!" Knives jumped up, "that can be our slogan!"

_~Living Room~_

Meryl had cornered Legato into…well, a corner, since you can't really corner people anywhere else. "Oh no…my beautiful but yet sight impairing hair!" Legato said worriedly.

"Hey, Legato," Wolfwood said, "You remember that you have telekinesis."

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Legato said happily.

"How could you forget something like that?" Wolfwood asked sarcastically.

"Hey! I happen to have a lot of things on my mind!"

_~Inside Legato's Mind~_

A bunch of hot dogs in tutus were skipping around singing Broadway showtunes.

_~Back to the Story~_

Wolfwood looked at Legato weirdly as the psychic began humming some strange Broadway showtune to himself. "Freak…" Wolfwood said and shook his head.

Legato used his mind to grab onto Meryl, and Wolfwood, since Legato had felt a little offended by the last remark, and Sanosuke. Why Sano? He just happened to be close and Legato decided to take his anger out on him, too.

"What are you going to do to us?!" Meryl whimpered with Sano and Wolfwood standing beside her frightened. 

"The most harmful thing imaginable!" Legato began to laugh maniacally, but started coughing since he wasn't used to laughing. Seriously. Watch Trigun. Legato doesn't laugh maniacally once. That's really weird since Knives laughs maniaclly in, like, every single episode. Um, anyways…"Prepare yourself!" Legato's victims readied themselves for their torture…

Meryl, Wolfwood and Sano began to do the chicken dance. 

Tsukasa turned to E.G. "I see that Legato uses his powers wisely."

El Hustino suddenly slid into the room, tripped, got up and ran to the door, but not before tripping again. He stood by the door looking at his wrist counting off seconds. This was really weird considering the fact he wasn't wearing a watch. "Right…about…Now!" He said and he threw open the front door.

There stood four people outside of the door, three girls and a guy. The guy, who wore a black trench coat and had blue hair resembling Vash's style, had his hand up as if he was about to knock on the door, "What the…How'd you do that?"

"Just one of those things the author can do," El Hustino said.

"Uh, okay…I'm Dark Raven…but call me Tsunami," the visitor said.

"Why?" El Hustino was confused.

"Because I said so," Tsunami said.

El Hustino shrugged, "Can't argue with that logic." 

Tsunami walked into the home and looked oddly at Meryl, Wolfwood and Sano who were now being forced by Legato to do the hokey pokey, "I don't even want to know…"

The next two visitors, one with black hair, red highlights, a red shirt and baggy pants, and the other with long brown and red hair wearing an orange hoodie and black pants, walked up to El Hustino. 

The one with the red shirt spoke first, "What up, yo? It's Lil Kayke!"

"The name's Kika," the other one said. 

El Hustino was about to greet them when Knives and Miroku suddenly entered the living room. They were talking about if Miroku would help Knives destroy humanity he'd make Meryl, Misao, Milly and Haruko bear the monk's children. Miroku has a very high price for his part in world domination.

Kika and Lil Kayke suddenly ran forward, trampling El Hustino. Lil Kayke quickly glomped Miroku, and Kika savagely glomped Knives. El Hustino sat on the ground twitching a little, "Never stand between a crazed fangirl and their anime bishounen…" he reminded himself.

The last visitor stood over the hurt author…and decided to poke him in the eye with a stick to make sure he was still alive. "Alive? I was just talking! Did you really need to poke me?" he said as he rubbed his eye.

"Yup, I did," she said. The girl, who had green eyes and brown hair and was wearing glasses along with something around her neck…it looked like a cat collar, but what kind of person would wear a that? She helped El Hustino up. "Hi, it's Princess Kuroneko!"

"Well…it's nice to know someone cares enough to help me…" El Hustino was saying, but Princess K. noticed Kuroneko sitting in the living room and suddenly screamed "KITTY!!" and trampled the author as she ran into the room to pet the cat.

"Oww…" El Hustino said. "Nobody likes me…this calls for some depressing music!" He pulled out a harmonica that strangely resembled a lobster and started playing. Then, he remembered that it was a real lobster, and it pinched him with its claws and ran away into the desert, where lobsters belong.

_~Back in the kitchen~_

The triad of evil's four members were back sitting at the newly renamed, kitchen table of doom. Knives had Kika latched onto his leg and Aoshi had a bag of ice on his lips to bring down the swelling. Actually, there were five people in the cult…er, club now, since Tsunami had joined them.

Sesshoumaru asked him, "Are you sure you want to destroy all of humanity?"

Tsunami shrugged, "I'm always up for a new hobby."

"That's cool," El Diablo said.

Suddenly Legato walked into the kitchen and noticed all the villains. "Hey, are you guys making a club?" 

"No," Knives said with shifty eyes, "What makes you say that?"

"The giant sign that says 'Supervillain Triad Club Thingy'," He answered as he pointed to the sign. "So can I join?"

Knives seemed to think about it, but Kika jumped and screamed "No!"

"But I'm Knives second-in-command! I should be in his club!" Legato whined and stomped his foot. Yes, this is quite out of character. 

"Well if you put it that way…" Knives began to say, but the girl looked angrily at Knives, "I mean, sorry…you can't Legato…" Kika stuck her tongue out at Legato and latched back onto Knives's leg. Legato left to take his anger out on some more innocent bystanders by making them perform strange dance routines…like the macarena, but on his way out of the room, Meryl tackled him to the ground and tried to clip the man's hair with a pair of plastic preschool scissors…the annoying kind that can't cut paper, much less hair.

El Diablo stared at Knives and his…attachment, "I see that you are enjoying the company of your girlfriend, Knives…could it be that your beginning to grow attached to this little spider girl?"

"What?! No!" Knives tried to say, "It's not like that…she's…I'm…"

The other people began to sing, "Knives and Kika sitting in a tree…K-S-S-N-G!"

"You idiots forgot the vowels…and I know for a fact that there aren't any trees near here to do that in…I mean not that I'd want to…and I don't know anything about making out in a tree…eh…er…um…uh…huh…heh…yeah…"

Suddenly, Vash came running into the kitchen screaming something about a crazy girl with a spoon. This by itself was odd, but considering the fact that he was actually being chased by a girl with a big wooden spoon just made it stranger. Princess Kuroneko ran close behind Vash, bopping him in the head with the spoon that she held in one hand as she held Kuroneko in the other.

They both ran out as Lil Kayke came in dragging Miroku on a leash. "Now that was weird…those two are just strange," she said, "now come!" she said as she tugged on the monk's leash.

El Diablo slapped the bag of ice out of Aoshi's hand and then backhanded him with his other hand. "Oww…" Aoshi said, "what was that for?"

El Diablo shrugged, "Just wanted to do it once more before the chapter was over…" he looked at his wrist as if he had a watch, but he didn't, "like it's going to be…right about…now!"

To Be Continued…

"See?" El Diablo said, "I'm just that damn good."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El Diablo: "I am almost sorry you pathetic spiders had to read that."

El Hustino: "You do know we happen to be spiders, too, right?" ^_^

El Diablo: "Don't you have some remarks to write for the reviewers?"

El Hustino: "Thanks for reminding me!" ^_^

El Diablo: "Considering the fact that we're the same person, I don't know how you could have forgotten in the first place…"

El Hustino: ^_^

El Diablo: "Stop making those stupid faces!!"

Remarks:

Imateensosueme: *Bows* thank you!

Lady Venom2: Sweet! I have a fangirl! *does happy dance* Did you really think knives was going to kill the Canadians? I don't think even Knives could mortally wound anything with a cheese grater.

Sessygirl9950: Even though Knives is a sociopathic-human-hater it is hard not to feel bad for him, since he has to put up with all of these people.

Tobu-Ken Blu: No matter how many Kuronekos you kill, there will always be more. They multiply like rabbits.

Tazo: We need to remember that scary threatening psychotic teenage fangirls are people too. You know what? We should use them to conquer a small island nation, like you said…maybe Mexico…

Lydia: It's okay you didn't review last time. I know how it feels to have a computer with parastes…mine always has parasites…lots of them. Emeril is pretty obnoxious, ain't he? It's fun rotting your brain playing video games! I do it all the time! It's America/Canadia's national pastime.

Princess Kuroneko: Hello again!! So how did you like your cameo? It was a bit short, but everyone will be back in the next chapter too!

Raditz: Gwahahaha!! I have added a lobster harmonica!! Gwahahaahahhackcoughhaha!!

Miss Caribbean: Did you really think glomping Knives would make him feel better? He's not exactly a glompable type of person. Anyways, I hope you liked how I used your hair idea…you freak! ^_^

Keket Gunslinger: Hmmm…so you happen to be a Legato fangirl, too? I should have known…Even though I know your *eyes get shifty* 'secret' I'm still keeping the orange soda! *runs away with soda*

Monkira: yes, Wolfwood without pants is, oddly enough, one of my best ideas ever!! Just make sure you don't suffocate from laughing.

Catherine-Rain1: I hope Keket doesn't really kill you…that would be really sad…and I'd lose a reviewer.

Lil Kayke: Yo! 'Sup? Er, yeah. You probably should kill Aoshi for RedBandanna. I don't mind hurting or humiliating them, but I don't want to kill them. I might need them later. I hope you liked your cameo…I got your description when I was reading the reviews for another story and I noticed you had a description of yourself so I used that.

Skylark Starflower: *rubs head wound caused from the bap from the plushie* Oww…Come on…how much damage could Knives really do with a cheese grater? Unless your made of cheese…Cheese Canadian!

Ichisano^0: I have no idea how many chapters I'll write. I'll try to put in more characters when I think of some more that'll be funny to put in.

AloneAndNotAfraid: It would definatly be interesting to be god…do you think he has heat vision? Or X-ray vision? Poor Inu Yasha…who would have thought that the person that would defeat him would be Milly?

CaptainMurphysMistress: *wipes tears* I feel so loved…and your story wasn't bad…except for the fact you haven't updated. It's okay that you're not changing your name…it's best if we take things slowly. lol

Beckira: Poor Carl…commitment is scary…not that I'd know anything about it, but it sounds scary. I guess no Carlina means no Easter or Thanksgiving Carl specials…too bad…

Kikyo1989: I hope you and your friend liked how I portrayed her character. She'll be in the next chapter too.

Sephiyasha: That is the most touching review I've ever gotten…

Cloud-Bahamut: Do you have extra lives or something? I'm thinking about adding video game characters, but it'll probably be a few chapters from now…I'll probably have another vote.

Rajata Sashi: Once again, I must ask how Knives could hurt anyone with a cheese grater…an egg beater I can understand, but a cheese grater? Oh well…

Fpg: 'Ello again! I loathe religion too…I have some friends that are obsessed with ti and it gets REALLY annoyinging…inginging….ing. I'm going to add Kurama very soon, since he's one of my favorite anime characters. I hate prep-rallies too. You know what you should do? When everyone else is cheering like an idiot or whatever, yell out random obscenities and strange quotes.

Soul-Mage: Gyah! A cheese grater isn't scary, even in the hands of Knives Millions! It is scary in the hands of one of my friends though…he attacked his brother with one…

RedBandanna: Sorry for taking so long to update. I had a bunch of stuff to do for school and it was taking up a lot of time. I hope you liked the Aoshi torture. Ask Lil Kayke if you want to see him die.

DarkRaven51: Hope you liked your cameo. I used 'Tsunami' instead of Dark Raven. You'll be in the next chapters too, so don't worry about the shortness of your cameo. I like Mimiru, too…she'll be in this story soon!

El Hustino: "There, all done. Sorry about taking so long to update! I could go into a long explanation of why it took so long, but to make a long story short, school sucks. Well, good-bye, and I hope I'll be able to get another chapter up soon!" 

"And Merry Christmas and/or Happy Hanukka!!" ^_^

El Diablo: "I said stop it with those faces! You're embarrassing us!"  


	13. The Next Morning

El Hustino: "Hi everybody!!"

El Diablo: "Quiet you, they are here to see me, not you."

El Hustino: "Oh you're such a kidder!" ^_^

El Diablo: "…I hate you so very much…"

El Hustino: "It's time for another exciting installment of Trigun Sleepover!"

El Diablo: "Are you dead yet?"

El Hustino: "You're silly!"

El Diablo: *stares at El Hustino for a second and then begins to walk away* "I'm going to go find something sharp and rusted, so you wait here."

El Hustino: "Oh! Oh! Is it a present for me?!"

El Diablo: "I suppose that is one way of looking at it."

El Hustino: *giggling* "I love that guy!"

El Diablo: *from far away* "I hate you…"

El Hustino: "Time for the story everybody!!" ^_^ ^_^ ^_^ ^_^

El Diablo: "Enough with the faces already!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Trigun Sleepover

The Next Morning

Well, it is now morning in the Gung-Ho Gun home, and surprisingly everyone still happened to breathing, much to the dismay of Knives and his Triad of Evil…yup, the triad that now has six members. 

That's not important at the moment, since there is a battle being waged the living room between Vash the Stampede and the half-demon Inu Yasha. Why are they fighting you ask? Oh, you didn't ask that? Well, then I must be hearing things again. I'm going to tell you anyways, though. 

Through the magical use of a flashback! (Ohhhs and awwws come from the audience as everything gets all wavy)

_~Flashback: About ten minutes ago~_

Inu Yasha came running into the kitchen holding an open can of dog food he was eating. Oh, come on, it's not that gross…he is a dog demon after all. Maybe he likes the taste of dog food?

Anyways, he was running from the pudding crazed girl (I'll give you one guess who that is). He looked over his shoulder to make sure she didn't notice him coming in there, which is never a good idea when you're running as fast as you can in a building. Inu Yasha slammed into the kitchen table, loosing his grip on the can.

"Oh puppy, where are you?" Milly said so happily that flowers bloomed as she stepped through the hallway and birds began to sing and butterflies flew through the air. It was a sickening sight to see. Inu Yasha, being the clever half-demon that he was, decided to hide under the sink. 

"Hi Inu Yasha!" Shippo said. 

"What are you doing under here?" Inu Yasha asked.

"Oh, that girl has been after me for about three weeks."

Inu Yasha decided that he didn't want to know anymore and jumped out of the cupboard once he knew the girl was gone. He walked, well actually stumbled, as he looked for his can of dog food. There was quite a few unsealed cleaning chemicals under that sink which accounts for the stumbling.

Inu Yasha found the can. It had landed upside-down on the table…right on top of an open box of donuts. There was dog food all over the donuts. He reached for them as Vash entered the room, "Get away those, you mutt!" 

"What?"

"You heard me!"  
            "These are mine now, mama's boy!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Ya wanna go?"

"That's it, it's on!"

_~End Flashback~_

So there it is, two of our favorite heroes are about to kick each other's ass over a box of donuts. Everyone else watched as the two got ready to fight. El Diablo was naturally making it worse through the use of verbal insults, Sano was taking bets, and the Triad of Evil were hoping that the two would kill each other.

Meryl was trying to tell Vash to stop being an idiot and to go sit down or something, but this didn't help much since Haruko was standing right beside her cheering the two guys on.

"You're dead, broom head!" Inu Yasha yelled.

"Hey, you can't confuse me with clever rhymes! Those donuts are mine!" Vash said back.

"Yeah!" Wolfwood yelled, "Show him what you're made of Vash!"

"Okay Wolfwood!" Vash began to unzip his pants.

Every male, well, except for Midvalley, covered their eyes out of fear. "Gyah!! Not like that, you idiot!" Wolfwood screamed, "I meant beat him up!"

"Oh! Okay!" Vash zipped his pants back up.

Inu Yasha pulled out his Tetsuisaga, making it grow to its full size as he lunged. He jumped up, lifting the sword. Inu Yasha jumped a little too high, since the sword stabbed into the ceiling. Inu Yasha lost his grip and fell down and slammed his head onto the edge of a coffee table, knocking him unconscious.

The other end of the table flew up and slammed into Vash's outstretched arm, making it point straight up, his gun fired, hitting the stem of a chandelier. It fell and landed on Vash's head, knocking him unconscious.

Legato whispered to Knives, "Told you getting a chandelier in the living room was a good idea." Knives rolled his eyes and shook his leg to try to get Kika off him. This just made her sink her fingernails deeper into his leg.

"Wow," Tsunami said, "That was boring."

"Can I kill one of them?" El Diablo asked.

"No you can't kill one of them!" El Hustino said.

"How about maiming one of them? Just a little?" El Diablo begged.

"Yeah!" Tsunami said enthusiastically. 

"No." El Hustino said.

"You are never any fun," El Diablo walked away.

Princess Kuroneko and Lil Kayke jumped up. "Hey, I have an idea!" Lil Kayke said, "Let's rip off pieces of their clothing and scalps and sell 'em on Ebay!"

"Dibs on Inu Yasha's ears!" Princess K. said as they lunged at the two unconscious heroes to tear them apart for profit.

"Ohhh," El Diablo whined, "Why do they get to have all the fun?"

Suddenly, the doorbell rang. Knives walked to the door with Kika right behind him smiling happily in a threatening manner. Knives looked up at the ceiling, "You should know that this whole 'knock at the door' thing is becoming pretty cliché." 

I don't care.

"Alrighty," Knives opened the door and there stood three people. One had long red hair, the other was short with black hair with a white streak and a sword, and the other was tall and radiating an aura of stupidity.

"Hey Kurama, what brings you here?" Knives asked.

"We were in the neighborhood," Kurama said. 

That's pretty strange considering he fact that the Gung-Ho Gun's home was in the middle of the desert, but Knives decided not to bother asking about it. Kurama walked in followed by Hiei. Kuwabara was about to go in when Knives stopped him. "You…leave." Knives pointed towards the desert.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like you."

Kuwabara left very sad. Knives turned around and high-fived Hiei, "Good job, Knives!"

"What about us?" A squeaky voice said. Knives looked down to the ground and there stood a few small hamsters. 

"Ah! Demon hamsters! They're going to kill us all!" Knives screamed and he ran off. Legato yelled, "I'll protect you, Master!" He was about to run after Knives, but Kika knocked him onto the ground, "No, I'll protect you, Master!"

Princess Kuroneko, a lover of all things small and fuzzy, ran at the hamster, "Little…cute…furry…must…PET!!" she dived at the hamsters and grabbed one and began to vigorously pet it. 

An orange hamster looked at her oddly, then at El Diablo, Hiei, and Tsunami, all of whom were looking at the cute little cuddly creatures with severe contempt. "Hi! I'm Hamtaro! Who are you?"

El Diablo stared down upon the puny creature, "For you, I am the bringer of an early demise." He, along with Hiei and Tsunami, grabbed the small hamsters and ran outside with them. 

"Let's feed the insolent little cuddly creatures to the Tomases!" Tsunami yelled. 

"Let's put them in a hole and let them dehydrate in the suns' deadly rays!" El Diablo yelled.

"Let's put them in little dresses and make them line-dance!" Hiei yelled. The other two looked at him oddly. Lil Kayke, whom, for whatever reason, was now wearing a white hoodie and black pants, walked out to see what the commotion was all about and, after watching Princess K. pet a small hamster to the point that its hair was falling out, walked over to the guys.

"What's goin' on?" She asked.

"We found hamsters and we're trying to figure out what to do with them," Tsunami said and showed her the hamsters.

"Gyah!! It looks like a Pokemon!" 

"Uh, I suppose…" Tsunamo said. El Diablo looked at Hamtaro a little and shrugged.

"Pokemon is the spawn of Satan!"

"That's odd, I don't remember having any kids…" El Diablo scratched his head.

Lil Kayke ran back into the building (after watching Princess K. almost strangle her hamster by hugging it too much) She ran out of the living room.

Miroku, realizing his little fangirl had finally left him alone, looked around the room and he noticed Kurama. Miroku yelled and tackled him to the ground, ripping open the demon's shirt. "Ewww…you're dude, too? What the f*ck?! What is it with you people?!"

Kurama stood up, "Yeah…I get that a lot…"

Lil Kayke grabbed onto Wolfwood, who had just left the bathroom, and dragged him out into the living room. Lil Kayke stopped a second and noticed that Kurama's shirt was ripped open and Miroku was crying for some reason. She shrugged and figured she'd do something about it later.

She dragged the priest outside to see the horror. Well, it wasn't really horror. At least not horror in the normal sense. Princess K, El Diablo, Hiei, Tsunami, and the hamsters were sitting at a small table drinking tea. It had been Hiei's idea, and he convinced them it would be more torture for the hamsters than death would be, since hamsters can't stand tea.

"See!! It's just like I said!" Lil Kayke, "They're cute and fuzzy…like Pokemon!"

"Hmm…you're right…" Wolfwood said, "I can smell the evil…it's either that or breakfast. Either way, we must destroy the evil yet cuddly gerbils!"

"Hamsters," Princess K. said.

"Yeah, yeah…whatever. This calls for Holy Water! Better yet, battery acid!" Wolfwood pulled a small container out of his pocket and threw it at the hamsters, but missed, since a hamster is a fairly small target, and hit El Diablo in the face.

"Gyah! My eyes!!"

"Eh, walk it off…it's not like you were using 'em," Wolfwood said.

El Diablo got up and began flailing his fists trying to hit Wolfwood. Instead, he knocked the table over, hit Hiei in the hair (good thing Hiei is so short or he would have gotten a fist in the face), and punched Aoshi, whom had just entered the scene. He continued running around flailing his arms as everyone else ran for cover.

Everyone except Tsunami, who calmly sat in his chair sipping the tea. Once the tea was gone, he took the tiny flower-covered cup and hit it on El Diablo's head, knocking him out cold.

A group of people who happened to be casually walking by (yes people do casually walk through deserts) stopped to see the spectacle. There were three of them, all girls, all human, all…very odd. One was about twelve, about five feet tall, "Hi everybody!" She giggled amongst the carnage El Diablo had caused. Everyone figured that she must have had a high level of sugar in her system, "I'm Emily!"

Another girl, this one cloaked in a green…uh…cloak was a little taller and all that could be seen were a pair of glowing green eyes, "Cheese…I mean…hello. I'm…well…that's not important…but I'll tell you anyways. I'm Fpg." Needless to say, say seemed to be insane and inane. Yes, inane is a word. She walked up to Wolfwood and kicked him in the shin. "Stupid religion."

The next girl had brownish blonde hair with blue streaks and she wore black clothes resembling El Diablo's. "I'm Amelia!" El Hustino walked out of the home to see what was happening and was instantly glomped by Amelia.

"Hey! Look at that," Princess K. said, "Someone likes El Hustino."

El Diablo, who happens to be a quick healer, was up and staring at his good half, "Well, I suppose out of the 6 billion people alive, and out of sheer dumb luck, odds are at least one person has to."

"I'm going to go eat some sugar!" Emily said and ran into the Gung-Ho Guns's home. Fpg followed…walking backwards for some unexplained reason, "yeah, that sounds good." Amelia dragged El Hustino into the building as she followed the others. Lil Kayke and Princess K. agreed that large doses of sugar was a good idea. 

"Hey," Tsunami said to El Diablo, "Do you really think that many fangirls should be getting on a sugar high at once?"

"No…no I don't think that's a good idea at all," El Diablo said. "Let's find some shelter. I think this place will be getting dangerous soon." And with that, the two of them ran like Hell to get away from the soon to be more-hyper-than-usual mob of fangirls.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El Diablo: "Well that was degrading and insulting on multiple levels."

El Hustino: "I'm glad you liked it."

El Diablo: "Do you actually listen to what I say?"

El Hustino: "Yes, it is time for the author remarks."

El Diablo: "I'll take that as a 'no'."

Luna-Kitsune-Blu: It must get aggravating having a talking sword that complains, but that doesn't mean you should steal drugs. It isn't nice to steal. You should get a low paying job and blow it on second-hand prescription drugs like the rest of us. Good luck with your Neko hunt.

Miss Caribbean: I'm glad you liked how I used your idea! ^_^ Technically, El Diablo isn't my evil twin. Him and El Hustino are more like my consciences. Put them both together and you get me. 

CaptainMurphysMistress: Well, thanks for the glomp! *glomps back* So, work is taking up too much of your time…I suggest you quit. Income is highly overrated. After you quit, You'll have plenty of time to write! ^_^ *glomps*

Lil Kayke: Wahoo! I got glomped again! I feel special. Sorry it's taking me so long to update. I've had little free time and the fact that I'm lazy doesn't help much either. *glomps*

Skylark Starflower: Cheese is good…I will try to make this story as strange as possible, but I will NOT cut Legato's hair…his hair rules. Nobody messes with Legato's doo!

AloneAndNotAfraid: Oh, no threat this time? Well, at least you're trying to think outside the box…

DarkRaven51: So, how'd you like your cameo this time?

Emily: I put you in! I know it was short, but you'll have more cameos in the next chapters.

Cloud-Bahamut: I haven't played any Final Fantasy, but once I get a PS2 I'm going to get all of them. As for the game character cameos, I'll probably wait a while to put them in, if I do it at all. There's already a lot of characters and people in it.

Raditz: This story isn't random…everything is thought out very logically and everything happens for a perfectly good reason. Guppies…scary.

MskyDragons: Thank you! I love getting compliments about this story.

Kei=Hao=Asakura: You wanna be in? Okay dokey then, just give me a description of yourself in a review or email or something I'll put you in the next chapter.

Ichisano^0: Sorry about hurting Aoshi…I picked a random character to torture. I have nothing against him, in fact he's one of my favorite characters. But it seems that I torture my favorite characters more than the ones I hate…I wonder why?

Chaotic Pink Chocobo: You're welcome. I hope to get back on track soon. This story used to be updated almost twice a week…Now I'm having trouble updated almost every ten days or so.

Chibi Princess Kuroneko: Sheesh…I thought your penname was long before. Did you really need to add 'Chibi'? I'm kidding. 

Lydia: Yay! I'm your hero! I feel honored…*wipes tears of happiness* 

Fpg: How'd you like your cameo? Yeah, I know…it was short, but you'll be in it again. I'll try my best to make you as crazy and as random as possible, but I think it's going to be hard. As always, I'll take your insane and random ideas into consideration. I love your freakishly random thoughts! :P

Keket Gunslinger: Please don't hurt Catherine too badly, Ms. Legato Fangirl. You're very welcome, I liked your story, but you two have to update it soon!

Catherine-Rain1: Seems like you survived Keket's wrath. She must be a Legato Fangirl in denial.

Kikyo1989: Awww…you're so sweet. Thanks for the compliments and everything. I'm sure you're cute too. It is really weird how much alike we seem to be. How'd you enjoy your short cameo? You'll be in it more, don't worry. I hope your friend likes what I did with her character.

Kristen-Chan: Hehehe…I'm glad you enjoyed my little piece of insanity.

Sessygirl9950: Once again, thank you. I enjoy being weird. Sanity is overrated.

Tazo: This is how it'll work: Once we take over the small island nation that is Canada, we'll rename it Canadia, for no reason. We'll use it to take over Mexico, and then one of us can have Canadia and the other can have Mexico.

Kauru-890: You nearly died laughing…like I haven't heard that one before. This story is a lawsuit waiting to happen.

El Hustino: "Now that is done with, I have a very important issue I would like to address."

El Diablo: "…"

El Hustino: *Nudges El Diablo*

El Diablo: *rolls eyes* fine then. Due to the number of reader cameos, whether they be a fan or a fan's character, I must limit the number of chapters they can appear in.

El Hustino: "I am very sorry, but I will only allow a person to be in this story for three chapters, after that they will be removed. Please don't be offended when I take you out, but I don't want this story to get, shall I say, 'crowded'." 

El Diablo: "removing these special guests will leave room in the future for other reviewers who want to be in here. Here is a list of the readers who are cameoing at the moment. The number stand for the number of chapters they have been in:

Tsunami (DarkRaven51): 2

Fpg: 1

Emily: 1

Lil Kayke: 2

Chibi Princess Kuroneko: 2

Kika: 2

Amelia (Kikyo1989): 1

El Diablo: "Once the numbers get to three, they will be removed. I'm sorry to everyone that is here, but it is getting to the point that it will be difficult for each person to have a large part and I don't want people to think I'm playing favorites or something."

El Hustino: "That is why I will remove them after 3 chapters. Please, for everyone that is cameoing, don't feel bad or anything. The one thing I hate to do more than anything in the world is to make someone, anyone, feel bad. After you have been out for a few chapters, and if there isn't a large demand for cameos, I'll gladly put you back in."

El Diablo: "If anyone else who hasn't cameoed yet wants to, I will gladly put you in. Just remember to give me a physical and personality description. Also, tell me which characters in this story you like the most and which ones you hate, that will help."

El Diablo: "I would like to thank everyone who just understood what the Hell I was talking about and everyone who understands why I must take them out. And again, please don't feel bad or anything. After three chapters, each reviewer cameo will be removed. Thank you, and good-bye."


	14. No, it isn't over yet

El Diablo: "Well, it's certified…the Apocalypse will soon be bearing down upon us."

El Hustino: "That's not a very nice way to get the readers' attentions."

El Diablo: "What do I care?"

El Hustino: "Good point…"

El Diablo: "We've gotten an overwhelming number of people wanting to be in this story."

El Hustino: *confused and looks at a paper in his hands* "But it says here it's only been about four people."

El Diablo: "So? Am I not allowed to over exaggerate once in a while?"

El Hustino: "Actually…no, you're not."

El Diablo: "Oh…huh…that sucks. Anyways we have added…Hey, how many people have we added?"

El Hustino: "Well…none."

El Diablo: "What the f*ck do you mean 'none'?! If we don't add anyone, odds are one of those crazed fangirls will get angry and hunt us down and kill us! On second thought, that's not a bad idea…"

El Hustino: "Stop it! Don't give them ideas!"

El Diablo: "Well then, you'll have to be the one to explain to the reviewers why we didn't add them."

El Hustino: "That's what I was trying to do."

El Diablo: "Then what was stopping you?"

El Hustino: "One of your sporadic threatening tendencies."

El Diablo: "Oh…yeah…"

El Hustino: "Well then. The reason why we didn't add anyone is because there's already seven people. By the end of this chapter, four will be removed since they will have been in three chapters and, like we said, three is now the limit. We will be adding new people in the next chapter. Chapter 15. We'll probably put three in or something like that."

El Diablo: "Anything else you want to add before the chapter begins?"

El Hustino: "Tacos!!" ^_^

El Diablo: "Bloody Hell…what is your problem? You're embarrassing me!"

El Hustino: "Cheese!" 

Legato: "Hot dogs!"

Vash: "Donuts!" 

Milly: "Pudding!" 

Wolfwood: "Nicotine!"

Knives: "Genocide!"

Miroku: "Virgins!"

El Diablo: *sighs* "Lets get the chapter started before I kill someone…I mean…lose the reader's interest."

////////////////////////////////////////^_\\////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Trigun Sleepover

No, It Isn't Over Yet

Everyone was once again seated around the kitchen table getting ready to eat breakfast. Yes, EVERYBODY was sitting at the table. What? Can't Knives have a table that can seat 30 or so people? He is Knives Millions, after all. He can pull anything off.

"Damn straight I can!" Knives yelled up at the ceiling.

"Who is he talking to?" Tsukasa asked.

"I don't know, ask him," Haruko said.

"Hey Knives, who are you talking to?!" Tsukasa yelled. Well, it wasn't really a yell, since it seems like he never raises his voice. But it was a yell nevertheless.

"Oh," Knives said calmly, "Just some disembodied voice I keep hearing."

"You hear them too?!" Fpg said as she spun in circles with her chair. Which was pretty weird since she wasn't sitting in a chair capable of spinning.

All of the fangirl guests (there's six of them if you wanted to know. What? You didn't want to know? Well, you do know now, whether you like it or not) were clinging to their respective bishounen. Fpg to Legato, Princess Kuroneko to Wolfwood (she was also hugging/strangling Hamtaro and kuroneko in her other arm), Lil Kayke to Miroku, Kika to Knives, Emily to…well, she wasn't clinging to anyone since she had just eaten a bowl of sugar and was sitting fairly quietly by herself. I mean fairly quietly, since every few seconds she would twitch from the sugar overdose and giggle uncontrollably. Amelia was latched onto none other than El Hustino.

"How the Hell did you get a fangirl?!" El Diablo yelled at El Hustino. "It's not fair I tell you," El Diablo complained to Tsunami.

"Yeah, I know," Tsunami said, "These fan girls are really annoy—" at that moment, Mimiru, for no apparent reason, came into the kitchen, but before she was able to sit down, she was viciously glomped by Tsunami. 

"He's gone over to the dark side," El Diablo said. Which was fairly accurate since that end of the kitchen had no lights.

"Huh…I was wondering about that…" Lil Kayke said.

"Why should I bother lighting an entire kitchen?" Knives asked.

That's when Midvalley and Legato walked in with plates of food. Bacon and eggs mostly. They handed a plate to each person. 

As everyone began to eat, Kurama handed his plate back to Legato, "I'm sorry…I'm a vegetarian."

Knives froze and a couple of people looked at him frightened. Legato gulped, "Are you sure you're a vegetarian?"

"Yup, positive," Kurama said, "I don't eat bacon or any other type of meat. No meat for me…only plants."

Everyone's eyes flew to Knives, who sat there staring at Kurama expressionless. Even Kika was frightened enough to let go of her bishounen. Knives's eye twitched. Everyone in the room slowly pushed their chairs, without getting off of them, across the room and into the living room.

Once everyone was gone, Knives stood up and looked at Kurama, who was apparently oblivious to the upcoming apocalypse he just triggered. Knives opened his mouth to say something, but was distracted as Sanosuke reentered the room, his chair scratching against the floor as he slid across the room. 

Sano moved up to the table and grabbed his plate, "Sorry I forgot my food…yeah…ummm…I-I think I'll be going now…" He left the room again, but not before grabbing Emily, who was still unconscious from the sugar and needed help leaving.

_~Living Room~_

Everyone sat out there waiting for the upcoming explosion or gunshot or exploding gunshot…or whatever. "I've got my money on Kurama," Lil Kayke said.

"WHAT?!" Kika yelled, "Master Knives will destroy that pathetic demon!"

"Yeah!" Legato said.

"Shut up," Kika yelled at the psychic.

"Hey! Don't tell Legato to shut up! He has mind powers and he can levitate things…like monkeys, cheese, and Norwegians!," Fpg said.

"Quiet! All you spiders are the same!" Kika said.

"I think spiders are cute little animals!" Princess Kuroneko said.

"All right…That's a bit weird…" Meryl said.

"Yeah, well no body cares about your opinion," Sesshoumaru said.

"He has a point there," El Diablo said. "Right Tsunami? Tsunami!" El Diablo yelled, but Tsunami was still attached to Mimiru. "Ehh…I wish I had some sort of fangirl." Suddenly, the door bell rang, "Well that's oddly convenient." 

El Diablo opened the door, but there stood, not a fangirl, but five guys. All of whom's sexual orientation was questionable. "Err…Hello…" El Diablo, still sad, and now incredibly disappointed and very, very confused, said.

"We're from the show 'Queer Eye For the Straight Guy'!" they all said in unison. They must have had some sort of gay mental linkage thingy.

From behind the confused and angry El Diablo, Midvalley squeeled, "I love that show!!" El Diablo turned, pulled out a gun and shot, hitting the wall right next to the sax player's head.

The five guys outside the door looked surprised, "Wow, good shot!"

"What the Hell do you mean 'good shot'?" El Diablo yelled, "I was aiming for his face! So what the Hell do you people want?"

"We want you."

El Diablo shut the door, turned around and walked away. "Hey, where ya going?" El Hustino asked laughing.

"To find out which soon-to-be-deceased reviewer suggested that frigging' idea."

Amelia whistled and pretended that she wasn't doing anything as she stood behind El Hustino. "Uh…yeah," El Hustino, "Good luck." He high-fived Amelia once they knew El Diablo wasn't looking.

"Sugar!!" Emily yelled, but quickly went back into her sugar-coma.

Suddenly, there was an explosion coming from the kitchen, and a few seconds later Knives (covered in rose thorns) and Yoko Kurama (with his hair charred) walked into the living room.

            Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru jumped up and ran to Yoko Kurama. "He looks just like me!" Inu Yasha said.

            "What do you mean he looks like you?" Sesshoumaru said, "He looks like me!!" Inu Yasha and Sesshoumaru each grabbed one of Kurama's arms and began to tug. "He's going to be my friend!"

"No! He's going to be mine!" Inu Yasha screamed.

As the two demons…well, one demon and a half-demon…er…whatever…the point is that as they played tug-of-war over the other demon…thing…person…Princess Kuroneko and Milly noticed them. "Fluffy and cute!! We must pet!!" They screamed/giggled as the two girls tackled all three of the demons…or whatever, to the ground and began to vigorously pet them.

"Why doesn't anybody do that to me?" Hiei said.

"Because you're not the cuddly type of demon-thingy," Fpg said.

"I think everything is cuddly!" Princess Kuroneko yelled.

"We know you do…" El Hustino said to her.

"Haha…pathetic!" Knives said, "We plants would never be so easily subdued by a small female human!" At that moment Kika knocked him to the ground with a high-speed glomp.

"You all are pitiable," El Diablo said, "Insolent humans…ignorant demons…incompetent plants! No one would be able to defeat me!!" At that moment, Tsunami, who had heard a knock at the door, opened it, revealing the five guys that were there before. "CRAP!!"

They ran towards El Diablo and he, screaming like a small feminine boy, jumped up and latched onto a conveniently placed chandelier. The five gay guys stood underneath, too short to reach the evil author.

The good author laughed, "Hey! You said you wanted fans!"

"Damn you to Hell, Hustino along with whom ever suggested this!" El Diablo yelled. "Please! Someone! Help me! God! Jesus? Moses! Come on, help me! Thor? Zeus! Buddha? Ra?! Damn it! One of you guys help me!"

Amelia and El Hustino just laughed along with everyone else at the sad state El Diablo was in.

~Meanwhile, on a cruise ship in the…well, ocean, since there aren't too many other places you'd find a cruise ship~

Jesus and Buddha were sitting in lawn chairs sipping lattes. Ra and Thor were playing shuffleboard. Moses was busy parting his hair. God was talking to Zeus, "Hey, you hear something?"

Zeus thought for a second, "Yeah, it's that El Diablo again."

"Didn't we send him to Hell?"

"Yeah…and to Purgatory, to Hades, the Netherworld, and New York City."

"Should we help him?" God asked.

"Probably…or he'll start complaining about us again."

_~Back at the Gung-Ho Guns' Home~_

"Does anybody smell heresy?" Fpg asked. Everyone else shrugged.

In a big poof of poofy stuff…possibly smoke, the 'fab five', as they are apparently called, disappeared. El Diablo dropped to the ground, "About time those deities started listening to me."

_~A Long Time Later…Ten Minutes Or So…~_

Lil Kayke and Miroku were getting married. It was the first time in recorded history that a person, a fictional person at that, was being forced, against their will, to marry someone. 

"Where's that book thingy I'm supposed to read?" Wolfwood looked around.

"You mean the Bible?" Aoshi asked.

"Yeah, I think that's what it's called." Wolfwood found it. "We are gathered here today," Wolfwood began, "To pay our respects to our dearly departed…"

Meryl looked at the priest oddly, "Uh…I think that's for a funeral not a wedding."

"What's the difference?" Knives asked.

"He does have a point there," Vash said.

"Down in front!" Fpg yelled from the back.

"Focus!" Kika yelled.

"I want popcorn!" Amelia yelled.

"I want sugar!" Emily yelled.

"I want cheese!" Princess K. said.

"They don't have cheese at movie theaters," Amelia commented.

"Will this be a double feature?" Tsunami asked.

"I think there's a reshowing at noon," Sano said.

"Do we get free refills for our soda's?" Hiei asked, "Cuz we better…or I'll do something that involves fire, a sword, pain, and a lot of noodles."

Tsukasa was sitting next to the dark cloaked Fpg and, after wondering why she was wearing a cloak, decided to tear it off of her. "Aahhh!" she screamed as Tsukasa looked at her with a mixture of confusion and…well…more confusion.

Fpg was wearing some sort of odd pajamas. They were yellow and covered in little owls and mooses. Yes, mooses. "Ahh!" Everyone yelled at the mentally scarring sleepware.

Fpg slapped Tsukasa, which killed him since he has a low tolerance for pain. Of course, the fact that E.G. Mine tripped and landed on him with all his spikes didn't help much either.

"What did you do!?" Princess Kuroneko yelled.

In through the front door walked Tsukasa. Everyone looked at him. "How…" Tsunami began to ask.

"Well…I am technically a video game character," Tsukasa said.

"Ah, crap. Why is it that the first person to die happens to have infinite life?" El Diablo, once again disappointed, said. 

Lil Kayke, angry that her wedding to the monk was being interrupted turned in her seat at the front of the room, "Hey! This is supposed to be a romantic ceremony!" She then tightened the chains that kept Miroku stuck to his chair and she put another piece of duct tape over his mouth to keep him from yelling.

All the other fangirls jumped up, "Hey! We want to marry someone too!"

And with that said, every bishounen in a twenty mile radius ran like Hell.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

El Diablo: "I hate everyone responsible for my humiliation…namely: El Hustino."

El Hustino: "Yeah, yeah, yeah…we get it…you're angry. You're just doing it for attention."

El Diablo: "So?"

El Hustino: "And with that said, it is time for those author response thingers…I wish I had a real name for them…"

AloneAndNotAfraid: I'm glad you're happy. I'm going to try to put in more Hiei, since there wasn't much of him in this chapter or the last one.

Blu and Tobu-Ken: Hehehe…that was the longest review I have ever gotten. And coincidentally it made the least amount of sense. I will put you and your strangely threatening friend T9 in soon, I promise. *gives you ramen, peanut butter and poptarts*

CaptainMurphysMistress: I'm glad you liked the chapter and ecstatic that you want to be in the story. I'll put you in as soon as possible.

Keket Gunslinger: Alrighties, I've got both your . You both will be in it soon...which means I'll be in your's, right? ^_^ Oh, and you shouldn't be suicidal…I know enough people like that already.

Kei=Hao=Asakura: Okay dokey, if you want to be in it, I will put you in it!

Kauru-890: That's okay…a review is a review! :P

Hieis Girl: Well, how can I argue with that? Sure, I'll put you in with Hiei.

Cloud-Bahamut: I take it that you don't like Legato much? Well I like him a lot…so that means I will torture him more! Try to figure out that logic!

Kristen-Chan: Well I'm happy you liked getting responded to and I'm glad you liked that chapter! That's why I'm here…to make people happy…either that or insane. Which ever comes first.

Imateensosueme: Okay, I've got your description and everything so that means you will be in the story soon!

Chibi Princess Kuroneko: *pets kitty* How can I possibly forget you love everything remotely cuddly? I wonder if cheese fits under that category. Oh and sorry, but this is that last chapter I can put you in. Like I said, it's a three chapter limit. I have to be fair to everyone else. Sorry! Cheese!

Raditz: Yeah, I'd have to agree that you are more than cracked enough to be in this story. And in it you will be! You psycho! ^_^

Kikyo1989: Yeah, sorry you can't be in more but I really need to limit the number of people in this…thing. So did you like how I used your idea, Ms. My-Only-Fangirl? Oh and I hope your friend doesn't mind me taking her character out. I made the three chapter limit and I have to stick to it or else I'm going to have thirty or so people in this.

Lydia: To be in my story you must travel to Indonesia in search of the Ruby Parrot of the Philippines. You will have to fight off hoards of zombies and rabid tigers and you must answer the riddle inside the temple of the Ruby Parrot correctly or you will be crushed by boulders. Once you have the treasure, you will have to evade the pirate ghosts and bring me the Ruby Parrot, then I will put you into the story.

Either that, or you can email me with a description of yourself. Your choice.

Lil Kayke: Well thanks for glomping El Hustino and El Diablo…so does that mean I got glomped twice? Hmm…I hope so. Sorry that you're not being in anymore chappies, but I said a three chapter limit and if I break that rule, there will anarchy. Not the anarchy is a bad thing, but still… *glomps* 

Beckira: So that explains your lack of reviews…oh well, that's okay. You and Carl will be in the story soon! Mmm…waffles…

Tazo: Sure, you can have Canada…well, Canadia to snowboard and I'll have Mexico since I live in the North and am annoyed by the snow already…and I'll get all the tacos I want from Mexico…Yumm…

JHeman: That's a lot of descriptive stuff. Sure I will try to put you in as soon as possible. I'll probably throw Pikachu in just for the hell of it so everyone can torture him…or it…or whatever.

Fpg: Yeah, I know your cameo in the last chapter was short, forgive me. My brain was starting to hurt and I couldn't think of many more ideas. But I hoped your cameo this time!

Magnet-Rose: *stuffing face with tacos* sure, you can have a cameo! How can I deny someone with puppy dog eyes?

Dueser: Well, if you've only read to chapter four, then it'll be a while until you read this, but still, thanks! I'm glad you like the story.

El Hustino: "Well, there it is, another chapter finished."

El Diablo: "Good…I was starting to chafe."

El Hustino: "What's that got to do with anything?"

El Diablo: "Hell if I know."

El Hustino: "Okay Dokey then, bye everyone!" 


	15. Chapter Titles Are Overrated

El Hustino: "Yay! Chapter 15! Yay! Yay yay!! Wee!!"

El Diablo: "You've been sniffing glue again, haven't you?"

El Hustino: "So what if I have?"

El Diablo: "Let's just get back to this poor excuse for a story now."

El Hustino: "Okay dokey!" ^_^ *sits there doing nothing*

El Diablo: "…So let's get going."

El Hustino: "Oh yeah! We think that we may have this whole cameo thing down!"

El Diablo: "Emphasis on 'we think'."

El Hustino: "We'll introduce three new reviewer reader peoples—"

El Diablo: "Yeah, great grammar, dumbass."

El Hustino: "—Every chapter or so or whatever."

El Diablo: "So how are we going to choose who to put in from of the lengthening list of people that want to be in this?"

El Hustino: "Through a fool-proof scientific procedure proven to ensure that the people are chosen randomly."

El Diablo: "In other words, eenie meenie miny moe?"

El Hustino: "Or a reasonable facsimile."

El Diablo: "Stop using words you don't understand." 

El Hustino: "To the story! High ho, Silver! Away!" *El Hustino starts running around in a circle pretending that he's riding a horse*

El Diablo: "That's humiliating to watch…let's get on with the story before I feel sick."

El Hustino: "Ohohoh!! There's something else we have to do!!"

El Diablo: "Great…that's just great…"

El Hustino: "I would like to dedicate this chapter to someone!"

El Diablo: "Oh great, humiliate one of the reviewers, why don't ya?"

EL Hustino: "I wasn't the only person that worked on this chapter!"

El Diablo: "But please, any insults you have due to the ignorant content of this chapter should be directed towards us and no threats or anything should be directed to the dedicatee."

El Hustino: "And that person is…" *pulls out an envelope* "Drumroll, please!"

El Diablo: "Ehh…do I have to?" 

El Hustino: *nods* 

El Diablo: "Crap…I hate you…" *starts doing a drumroll using two drumsticks and a nearby person's head.*

El Hustino: *opens envelope* "And it's Luna-Kitsune-Blu!"

El Diablo: "She read over this chapter before I posted it and she helped edit it."

El Hustino: "Yup! She did! And trust us, she  helped quite a bit! So this chapter is dedicated to you, Blu!"

El Diablo: "If you say 'dedicated' anymore people will start to think she's dead."

El Hustino: "What?! I didn't know she died!" *runs away crying*

El Diablo: _ "Damn that guy is stupid…anyways, lets get on with this story…"

(And remember that I chose the cameo people completely randomly)

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Trigun Sleepover

Chapter Titles Are Overrated

Almost everyone in the Gung-Ho Guns household was irritated. Well…more irritated than usual. Due to Knives's little tiffy, nobody had eaten and they were becoming a little testy. El Hustino was crawling on the ground looking for food. He came to the couch and begin gnawing on the legs of the furniture. He made his way across and kept gnawing on things. "Oww!" Emily yelled, "That's my leg! Do you mind?!?"

El Hustino looked at her, "No, not really. But I'll stop anyways…you're too high in sugar for me."

Milly was the only one that had edible food and I'll give you three guesses as to what she is eating. Cheese? Nope. Chicken Cordon Bleu? Nuh uh. Pudding? DING DING DING!! We have a winner!

She was eating her pudding happily, which scared most of the Gung-Ho Guns and the Triad of Evil away from her. Tsukasa, whom's stomach was the emptiest since he had recently died and came back to life and hadn't eaten anything since, walked up to the kind and gentle insurance girl, "Excuse me…could I have some?"

Milly stopped eating and glared at the kid. Her eye twitched and suddenly she slapped Tsukasa, "It's my precious!" And then she did a back flip over her chair and curled up into the corner and began caressing her precious.

Oddly enough, Midvalley was doing the same to his horn in the other corner. He was caressing his horn. Rubbing his horn. Holding his horn. Grasping his—do you want me to go on? Because, quite frankly, those never get old and I've got about twenty others to put. The point is, he was in the corner doing something to his horn.

Tsukasa, once again due to the fact that he has a low tolerance for pain, died, but quickly reentered the room three minutes later.

Hiei was sitting in a chair polishing his sword, staring at everyone hungrily. You know how hungry he was? You know how in cartoons when they get hungry they look at each other and they look like food? Well, that's how hungry he was.

El Hustino still wandered the living room in search of something edible…he tried chewing on Meryl's hair which led to a slap and then tried eating Tsukasa's staff. "Umm…would you please not do that?" the boy asked.

"Shut up, jackass!" El Hustino yelled. Everyone gasped in surprise. They expected that from the dark author, but not the good one.

"Yeah…" El Diablo began to explain, "he gets a little short-tempered when he's hungry."

"Damn straight! And another thing I—wait…what was I talking about?" El Hustino thought, then shrugged and walked off to find some more food.

"He also gets a short attention span."

Haruko had began chewing on her guitar…but of course she had been doing that all morning, even before the problem with breakfast. El Hustino and Amelia were trying to figure out which of the characters to eat, if it came down to cannibalism. Which it would. Because I said so and it had been about twenty minutes since anyone ate. And that is a long time to go without food.

They glanced at Fpg, but she herself was beginning to cannibalize…uh…herself. She was chewing on her leg, but, like Haruko, she had been doing that all morning. Kenshin was too small, Inu Yasha, Yoko Kurama and Sesshoumaru were too demon-like, and Vash was too Vash. They decided on Legato. Amelia and El Hustino ganged up on him.

"What are you doing?" Legato asked.

"We're gonna eat you…WAIT! I mean…uh…" El Hustino was saying, "Gonna eat you!"

"Well, I can't let you," Legato said. He took a swing at the two, but, once again due to his lack of depth-perception, he missed and hit Zazie. "Eh, close enough."

Wolfwood suddenly rushed over, "Hey! I've got an idea! How about we just go get something to eat?" Everyone seemed to agree on that. "Good…now we must choose a crack team of operatives to infiltrate the Dunkin Donuts downtown and to obtain the edibles…but since there's no one that fits that description, I'll just choose randomly."

After about five minutes, the team to obtain breakfast was formed. It consisted of Sanosuke, El Hustino, Amelia, Emily, Zazie, Wolfwood, and Legato.

"Why can't I go?" Vash whined.

"Do you remember the last time we tried getting donuts with you?" Wolfwood asked.

"Uh…no…" Vash said unconvincingly.

"Well…I'll show you with a convenient flashback," Wolfwood said, but after a few seconds, nothing happened. "Crap…I'll fix that." He found a cord connected to the ceiling and pulled it. It made the sound like a motor being started, but it quickly stopped. Wolfwood pulled it again and again, until it started. "There…like I said…flashback time!"

_~Flashback~_

One street a vendor happily strode down a dusty town road with his cart filled with donuts. He was a Krispy Kreme vendor. Out of nowhere, well, actually, out of a bush, Vash jumped out, tackled the guy to the ground, slapped the guy multiple times, took the donuts, ran off, came back, kicked the man between the legs, and then tried to make a break for it.

But, the Krispy Kreme salesman caught him. Vash pulled out his gun and snapped his fingers. The cover to revolver popped off, exposing the staticy black stuff within it. His Angel Arm grew and he fired it at the man who dared take his donuts.

_~Back in the Living Room~_

"And that's what really happened to July," Wolfwood finished, "and also why we're banned from every Krispy Kreme on Gunsmoke…and some that aren't. I don't want that to happen to us with Dunkin Donuts."

"Uh…Wolfwood, you weren't even in your own flashback," Emily pointed out.

Legato looked at Amelia, Fpg, and El Hustino who were looking at him hungrily, "Uh…may I suggest we go now?"

"Okay!" Wolfwood pointed a finger in the air, "To the priest mobile!"

_~In the Lair of the Triad of Evil (A.K.A. the Hallway Closet)~_

The Triad of Evil (Which consisted of Knives, Aoshi, El Diablo, Sesshoumaru, Fpg, and Hiei. Tsukasa was there, too but only because Fpg had dragged him there kicking and screaming) were hosting try-outs searching for the new, seventh member of the Triad of Evil.

Tsukasa though, was curious as to why Fpg had been wearing such disturbing pajamas earlier, but he had already asked twice and, of course, each time was killed. Fpg walked up to El Diablo, who was currently analizing the current applicant thoroughly, and poked him in the back.

Due to reflexes created through years of conditioned hatred, El Diablo automatically turned and brought his hand around to slap. Fpg, anticipating this, ducked and El Diablo slapped Aoshi instead. "Eh, close enough," El Diablo shrugged.

Knives waved another applicant away. The next person walked up, "It is I, Brilliant Dyna—"

"What the Hell did I tell you last time, B.D.N? NOBODY LIKES YOU!!" Knives screamed in the brightly lit man's face, "Now leave before we sick our ferocious attack dog on you!" Knives pointed to Kuroneko who had a chain going from her collar to the wall. She purred as Sesshoumaru tickled her belly.

"But that looks like a kitty…" B.D.N. said confusedly.

"That's just to lull you into a false sense of security! Now get out before she attacks!" After Fpg said this, B.D.N. ran away.

The next person walked up. It was a mime. "Uhh…" Sesshoumaru was saying to Knives, "I think this guy might be overqualified."

"Yes, he is," Knives agreed, "please leave. Your expertise in evil is too great to be held back by amateurs like ourselves." The mime shrugged and walked back to his seat. The next person that got up had long brown hair in a ponytail, green eyes and was about 5' 9". She wore jeans, a t-shirt, and a white robe over that. "Well…I suppose this is progress…Who might you be?"

"I'm straight!" the girl yelled.

"Alrighty…I think he meant 'what is your name?' Or he didn't. I'm not really paying attention to any of this," Fpg said.

"Choppy choppy!!" Hiei, who was anxious to use his sword, yelled right before he cut the table in front of the Triad of Evil in half.

"Riiiigghhttt…" El Diablo looked at the girl, "You probably should ignore that. He's a little knew to the 'pure evil' thing."

"Yeah…I guessed that. My name is Soul-Mage."

"And what do you have to offer our humble establishment?" Knives said as Hiei and Fpg ran around the closet chasing the mime with Hiei's sword and a rock Fpg found.

"Choppy choppy!!"

"Well," Soul-Mage began, "I happen to plot things in my spare time and I am very scary when I am angry."

"Hmm…that's not bad…" Knives said.

"And I have five dollars for each of you."

"Sweet!" They all yelled.

"You're in!" Fpg said and everyone agreed.

_~Meanwhile, Within the Confines of the Priest Mobile…~_

"Why does this smell like old cheese?" Amelia asked, holding up a pair of what appeared to be Wolfwood's pants. 

"Oh give me!!" Emily took it and began smelling it. She giggled, "It does smell like cheese!!"

Wolfwood was the one driving, with Sano in the passenger side seat. The rest of the seats were taken out of the van, so the others were just sitting on the floor in the back. 

"Why is there a shag rug on the floor back here?" El Hustino asked.

"Not to mention," Zazie added, "the fact that it smells like smoke…and I don't mean cigarette smoke, either." Zazie stuck his head back out the window to get some fresh air. And to stick his tongue out and make it flap in the wind, of course.

"And to add another thing…" Legato began to say, "Why did I come?!?!"

"All these questions and more will be answered in due time, my young padawan," Wolfwood said.

"Okay, no more movie references for the rest of this chapter! Three is enough!" El Hustino said. 

Wolfwood stopped at a red light. Which was weird, since they were still in the middle of the desert. What was weirder though, was the fact that three people were standing in a cross walk at the stop light. One was a guy with tall blue hair and a long ponytail wearing a red outfit. It was Crim.

The other two were girls. One of them, at first glance, and at second glance, and at just about every other glance, was radiating freakishness. She wore baggy pants and a red hoodie, although this was in the middle of the desert, she seemed to enjoy wearing such things and her hair red streaks in it. A very demonic smile showed under the black and red blanges.

The other girl wasn't exactly human. She was a kitsune, making her similar to Yoko Kurama in appearance, due to the poofy blue tail and blue fox ears atop her head. Her hair was shoulder length and was (surprise!) blue! She also wore a hoodie and baggy pants, like her friend, but also hiking boots. She skipped. Yes…I said skipped. Which was quite odd since she wasn't going anywhere and she stayed in that one spot, skipping in place.

Sano glanced at the fox girl and did a double-take. Then he did eight more and got dizzy. He looked at her one more time and knew who she was, so he slid down in his seat so that he couldn't be seen. 

"Hehehe…" El Hustino laughed, "You know what would be funny?"

"What?" Amelia and Emily asked.

"This…" El Hustino threw open the side door, tackled the two girls to the ground, turned, threw them into the van, then grabbed Crim, turned, and threw him in, too. El Hustino jumped back into the van and landed atop the large pile of people.

"Please explain to me what the Hell that was for?" the fox girl yelled. 

"Yeah!" The other girl said, "And anoth-Wait! Legato!" The girl yelled as she hugged the sociopath. 

The blue-haired psycho blushed as the younger girl hugged tightly to him. He got an anime nose bleed but he quickly sniffed it up. He shook his head to bring himself back to reality. "Are you hugging me?" Legato asked calmly.

"SO?!" she yelled, hugging tighter. "I CAN HUGG YOU AS TIGHT AS I WANT!"

"yes.....ma'am" the psychic squeaked and every one else slowly scooched away from the 'happy' couple.

The fox girl stood up, "T9, will you stop obsessing over Legato? It's really stupid and you-Hey! It's Sano!"

"Ah, crap…" Sano mumbled as Blu tackled him in his seat.

"What was that?" Blu said.

"Oh…nothing…" 

"Oh, yay, wonderful…the last thing we need is a couple more crazed fangirls," El Hustino said.

All the girls in the van glared at him, "What's that supposed to mean?" Amelia asked.

"Oh…uh…nothing…I…um…Gotta go! Bye!" El Hustino walked out of the moving van and fell onto the ground with a loud thumping sound.

"Well, I didn't see that coming," Emily said.

"I hope he's not hurt…well…not mortally anyways," Amelia said, "A few broken limbs would be good though."

"I hope he's not…" T9 said, finally releasing her husband. I was hopping to brake some myself."

"Y-you shouldn't b-beat up the author, dear," the very scared and now very crushed Legato said.

"WHAT WAS THAT?!"

"Nothing, dear."

Crim looked out the window at the author who had just stood up on the dirt road and dusted himself off when he got hit by a car. "What the Hell?! Does he do stuff like that a lot?"

"Actually, yes," Emily said.

"I wuv my Sano!" Blu, in her own little world, was still hugging/strangling Sano and her fox tail wagging wildly.

"Hey! Get that thing out of my face!" Wolfwood yelled, trying to get the tail out of his view. "AHHH!!" Wolfwood yelled.

On the middle of the road sat Kuroneko. Wolfwood swerved to miss that cat and ended up hitting a street light. The ironic thing was that it was the only street light on the road they were riding on.

"Everyone okay?" Wolfwood asked.

"Yeah," everyone but Sano said, seeing his head was being sat on by the blue kitsune.

"That's too bad," T9 and Legato said at the same time.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El Hustino: "Well, how'd you like it, folks?" *He sniffs as he tries not to cry*

El Diablo: "Will you stop that, you idiot! Blu isn't dead!"

El Hustino: "What? Yay!" *he smiles* "Crap…"

El Diablo: "What now?!"

El Hustino: "I've already paid Wolfwood and Miroku to do the funeral and the won't accept refunds…"

El Diablo: "Well, go find someone else that should die and have the funeral for them instead."

El Hustino: "Oh okay! I'll go find B.D.N. later!"

El Diablo: "There, see? Everything is going to be fine…B.D.N. will soon be dead! So, anyways, how long will it be until everyone that happened to request a cameo get one?

El Hustino: "Well…If you take into account the number of chapters they can be in…and the number of people that requested, and the fact that we are allowing about six at any given time to be in a chapter…"

El Diablo: "Enough with the math! Just give me an answer!"

El Hustino: "We'll have finished theses cameos by Chapter 23"

El Diablo: "You're telling me we have at least another 8 chapters of this crap to write?!"

El Hustino: "Roughly…yes…"

El Diablo: "Err…Oh well…that just means I can torture more anime characters for no reason."

El Hustino: "And now it is time for the long awaited—"

El Diablo: "Doubt it."

El Hustino: "—and beloved—"

El Diablo: "I know that's not true."

El Hustino: "—And newly named—"

El Diablo: "Can't wait to hear this."

El Hustino: "—'The Happy and Scary asylum where I respond to reviews'"

El Diablo: "Wha…"

El Hustino: "I thank Cloud-Bahamut for that."

Imateensosueme: Hey? How'd you like the Krispy Kreme man? He was in a flashback, I know, but still…he was there!

Darkraven51: Hehe…oddly enough I took all of that as a compliment. I wish I could, but I promised everyone else. I if I ever write another story with cameos, I'll br sure to put you two in. Sound fair?

Luna-Kitsune-Blu: There? You happy? I finally posted it! And once again thanks for read it over and helping to keep people in character!

Jheman: I think everyone did at some point, but then they realized that it wasn't too good and moved onto better anime. 

Raditz: Okay…I suppose that is something interesting to know…although very strange and frightening.

Magnet-Rose: *bows to the worshippers* Very good…I have minions now! My first step to global domination is complete…

Captain Murphy's Mistress: Well…I've never heard of someone getting that excited over donuts…but whatever works.

Lil Kayke: *glomps* Getting glomped never gets old. That dream was demented, weird, disturbing and a bunch of other adjectives I can't think of right now. Good try, but my name is not Justin Tacos. Here's a hint: I may be related to one of my favorite anime characters. There. Now try to guess again!! I don't really care if anyone knows my last name, but if you want to know, you're going to have guess it!

Not telling: thanks for the advise. I've completely forgot about the Gung-Ho Guns, oddly enough.

Soul-Mage: Okay, I made you a girl since I am willing to bet twelve tacos that you are a girl. You never said your gender, not even in your bio, so I had to guess. But since you had 'long hair' and 'pony tail' and since your email address has 'girl' in it I put it together and guessed girl. With my luck, I'm probably wrong though…

Kikyo1989: yeah, I have a younger sister and she sucks too. She's annoying as Hell. I guess that's another thing we have in common. I'll put her in, I guess…and if you want me to humiliate her, then I suppose that I must…oh, and apparently I have other fangirls. But you were the first one and I'll never forget that! ^_^

Kei=Hao=Asakura: ^_^ I'm glad I'm able to make you happy!

Skylark Starflower: Yes, I agree…Hamtaro must meet his end…and of course Tsukasa kicks ass, but being the only one able to keep coming back means he will keep on dieing until it gets old and cliche! And even then, I'll probably keep doing it.

Keket Gunslinger: Sorry if I haven't reviewed your story by the time you read this. I haven't had much time to read and review at ff.net lately. Hhmm…so Catherine likes El Diablo…hmm if that's true then I'll have something funny to work with…and if it's not…well…I'll still have something funny to work with. 

AloneAndNotAfraid: Yeah…fangirls are an interesting bunch…and I promise you…more Hiei!!

Lydia: Trust me, you do not want to meet up with El Diablo in the middle of New York. He is not the type of person you go up to in a crowded city and say "hello" to.

Catherine-Rain1: Sorry if I haven't reviewed you and Keket's story by the time you read this. Don't worry about your review not making any sense…there are people that are fully rested and send reviews that make a lot less sense than yours.

Cloud_Sephiroth: Yaeh, I get a lot of my ideas from reviewers, but most of this comes from my own twisted and pitiful excuse of a mind. :P

Xiao Feng: Sure, I suppose I can fit you in. Just put a thorough description of yourself in your next review or whatever. And remember to give as much info as possible. Some people don't give me much to work with so I'd appreciate it if you gave a lot of info about you, especially your personality and which characters in the story you like the most and least.

SakauraSango: Sure, I will put you in too…But don't be surprised if I have you in the same room with Midvalley. I'll make sure you hurt him or something!

Tazo: Yes…but then we'll have to figure out who gets which countries. And remember, this is all riding on the scary threatening psychotic teenage fangirls. If we can't get them to destroy large areas of land in their bloody thirst for bishounen, then this plan won't work.

Chibi Princess Kuroneko: Yeah, sorry about having to take you out. If I ever need more cameos, I'll make sure to throw you in! Along with many small fuzzy animals, of course. Can't have you without the fuzzy animals. Just won't seem right.

Kristen-Chan: I have a question: How would Trigun action figures, cheese, and whipped cream NOT go together? I mean, that is a quite obvious combination of…uh…stuff.

Fpg: I hope I made you violent enough in this chapter…if not…well….I can't do anything about…sorry. And I will be sure to give El Diablo some sort of twisted and illogical super power…like X-ray heat vision! He tries to look through something and then it explodes on fire before he can see anything!

El Diablo: "Is it possible that you might actually be getting stupider?"

El Hustino: "I'm a pretty, pretty pony!"

El Diablo: "Eh…right…maybe I should finish up this chapter."

El Hustino: "Marshmallows!"

El Diablo: "…" *slaps El Hustino* "well, good-bye folks!!" *slaps again*


	16. retpahC rehtonA

A/N: Sorry about taking so long to update, everyone! But I've been doing a lot of other junk lately. I also haven't been in a 'comedy mood' either, which didn't help much. I've also been thinking about doing a serious story…and it should be posted a soon as soon as I stop being lazy…or when they invent things that write stuff down for you so you don't have to move…which ever comes first. But I made up for it (I think) since this chapter is about twice as long as normal. Anyways, back to our story with our…er…'hosts':

El Diablo: "Gyah!! The pain!!"

El Hustino: "What'd you do now?"

El Diablo: "This time my pain isn't intentional!"

El Hustino: "Lalalalala…"

El Diablo: *slaps El Hustino* Don't get distracted!"

EL Hustino: (with red palm print on face) "Okie dokey pokie!" ^_^

El Diablo: "Right…now back to my pain. It's all these cameos! I'm getting confused putting them all in!"

El Hustino: "That is why, sadly, some people will not be able to cameo! Waahh" *runs away crying*

El Diablo: "Er…yeah." 

El Hustino: *returns from the opposite direction wearing a different outfit and eating a sandwich*  "Anyways, sorry to those people that I promised to put into this story but won't be in here…these cameos are starting to tax even my storehouse of insanity. And quite frankly, it gives me head boo-boos. Sorry people-who-won't-be-in-here."

El Diablo: "I am sorry, too."

El Hustino: O.O "Whoa, El Diablo apologized for once! And it wasn't sarcastic! Here comes the Apocalypse."

El Diablo: "You know what? That is getting really cliché! You can't have…oh, wait you were being serious. Yup, here comes the wall of fire…"

El Hustino: "And there's the four horsemen of the Apocalypse…"

El Diablo: "…" *they both start running away from the Hellfire and the four horsemen* "Well, this really bites!"

El Hustino: "I want my plushies!" *starts crying*

El Diablo: "We've got to stop them!"

El Hustino: "Wha…you want to stop the Apocalypse? This should feel like your birthday! Or…something…" *hugs conveniently placed plushie*

El Diablo: "That is only because I want to be the one to rain death and destruction upon the earth…or at least San Francisco. And put that plushie down! You are a sixteen year-old guy!" *swipes at plushie*

El Hustino: *hugs plushie closer* "I don't care!!" 

El Diablo: "Pansy…"

El Hustino: "Well, we better cut to the story…we're going to be busy averting Armageddon, so have fun reading!" ^_^

El Diablo: "My foot is on fire!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Trigun Sleepover

!retpahC rehtonA

Our story now brings us to a once peaceful stretch of country road on Gunsmoke. I said 'once' peaceful, since there happens to be some dumbass driving a van down it like a psychopath…

_~Inside the Van~_

Everyone was cowering in fear in the back of the van. Blu was still latched onto Sano, T9 was attached to Legato and was, at the same time, glaring angrily at everyone in the van. Wolfwood, who had a sprained wrist from the recent crash couldn't drive so he was sitting in back, praying to God every three or four seconds.

Crim was sitting in back with the others, trying to figure out how the Hell he got into this mess. Tsukasa had been the one to invite him…Crim made a mental note to kill the boy ten or twelve times.

Of course, that was only if he managed to survive the ride to Dunkin Donuts.

"Why is he driving?!" Legato yelled, "We should have called a taxi like I said to!"

"Stop being such a baby, Leggy!" T9 said and slapped him once to get him to straighten out and then slapped him again...for no reason in particular.

"It's because T9 and I," Blu said, answering Legato's question, "Are a little busy," she gestured to each of the sadistic fangirls and their Bishounen, "not to mention too young. Wolfwood doesn't seem very capable at the moment," She pointed at the priest who, after praying to a few deities other than God, had curled up into the fetal position and was rocking back and forth.

"And you and Sano," T9 spoke to Legato, "Are…let's say… 'preoccupied'."

"What about Crim?!? All he has to do is grab the steering wheel from that crazy…" Legato was trying to protest.

"Nope," Blu said, "It's not well known, but Crim happens to have an unusual fear of round objects."

"What!?" Crim yelled, "You weren't supposed to tell anyone about that!" Crim pulled out a penguin plushie and began to whisper to it, "I knew they would tell everyone, Antoine…I can only trust you…" He huggled Antoine closely.

Legato raised his eyebrow, "And people say I have problems…"

"You do have problems! And don't you forget it!" T9 yelled.

"I still don't see why El Hustino has to be the one driving!!"

"Well, there isn't anyone else," Sano said.

"Where'd those other two girls go?"

"They fell into a plot hole."

"That sucks…" Legato said. He paused, after a glare from his wife. "…for them."

El Hustino and Zazie the Beast had taken over the tasks of driving and navigation. Zazie had his head out the window with a map, trying to figure out where they were, but it wasn't going to well since he had it upside down…and the fact that it was a map of Toronto didn't help matters much either. El Hustino, much to the dismay of the  occupants in the van and any nearby pedestrians, was the one driving. "Weee!!" He giggled. "Hey, Zaz, are we there yet?"

"I don't know…you're the one doing the driving…" Zazie said.

Legato, with T9 around his neck, jumped in between the two boys, pointing at the road, "AHH!! Watch out!! There are tomases in the road!"

"Oh, huh, wha…" El Hustino, completely disconnected from reality, said. "Oh, I see 'em!" He managed to swerve around the large kiwi-like animal thingies at the last moment. Crim leaned out the window and flipped the animals off.

Sano yelled from the back, "Hey, you do have your license, right, Hustino?"

"He better or I'm going to make Legato beat him up!" T9 yelled. "AND THEN I'LL GET A WACK AT 'EM!"

"Er…I don't think I should-" Legato began to protest.

"When did I say you could think?" T9 asked, "Never. That's what I thought."

"Oh, come on…" Blu was saying, "I really doubt El Hustino would even think about driving this without a license. Even I give him more credit than that!" The kitsune purred as she held Sano closer.

"Actually," El Hustino was saying, "I don't. Didn't pass the driving test."

Blu threw Sano angrily to the ground and Legato had to hold T9 down to prevent her from disemboweling the author, or something like that. Crim yelled, "What!? Why'd you fail?!"

"Eh, I don't know," El Hustino swerved around another pedestrian, "Something about hitting a nun, or whatever."

"We're all dead, aren't we?" Crim, who didn't even want to be a part of this in the first place asked. Everyone else nodded.

"Watch out for the cow!!" Zazie yelled.

_~Back at the Gung-Ho Guns's Home Thingy…Specifically, the Living Room~_

Inu Yasha, Kenshin, Hiei and Rai Dei were sitting in the living room, each brandishing their swords. Let's listen in on what they have to say, shall we?

…………

Uh…okay, let's try again…

"My sword is easily the best," Rai Dei was saying, "It's got a gun."

"Wimp," Inu Yasha said, "If you were a real man you wouldn't need a gun. Besides, my Tetsusaiga is huge!" Inu Yasha swung his huge sword wildly, taking out a few house plants and a chair.

"Eh," Kenshin said, "Size doesn't matter, it all depends on how you use it."

Rai Dei looked at him strangely, "Eh, we're still talking about our swords, right?"

"Oh swords?" Kenshin said, "I thought you said something else. Either way, mines better."

"Yeah right, that reverse blade crap thingy is…eh…crap!" Inu Yasha smiled at the great insult he had just created.

"The sword doesn't matter…" Kenshin said, "It's all about skill. Right, Hiei?" 

Hiei was not able to answer the question since he was busy running around screaming "Choppy, choppy!" and severed the limbs off of a few of Leonof's puppets and poked Miroku in the butt with his weapon.

Miroku turned, and since he was a lot taller than Hiei, didn't notice the demon. However, he did notice that Meryl was near him and he figured that she was the one that touched his…erm…'underside'. He screamed "Bear my children!" And he glomped the unsuspecting insurance girl.

Hiei was still running around chopping things. "Hiei!" Kurama yelled, "Sit!" Hiei came up to the other demon and sat in front of him. "Good Hiei," Kurama cooed and patted the smaller demon on the head. He gave Hiei a small cookie. Hiei, on all fours, ran over to a lamp, climbed it, and began eating the cookie like a hyper squirrel, with little crumbs spraying everywhere.

"Well," Inu Yasha said, "That's the most degrading thing I've seen since I watched a reality T.V. show marathon with Shippo."

"I am not stooping to that level…even if it means losing out on world domination!" El Diablo yelled over his shoulder at someone as he entered the living room. He pulled objects out of his pockets and threw them angrily and randomly throughout the room, hitting Meryl (who had just managed to get away from Miroku) in the face with a fish, Hoppard with a shoe, and hitting Milly, ironically, with a container of pudding, which she instantly consumed…plastic container and all.

"Oh, come on!" Soul-Mage said as she entered the room, "The other guys don't see any problems with my plan!"

"That's because they are fictional two-dimensional cartoon-"

"Anime."

"-anime characters. And really ignorant ones at that."

"That may be so, El Diablo, but you all chose me to come up with a plot for world domination!"

"And remind me WHY we did that, again?" El Diablo said.

"Because I gave you guys five dollars," Soul-Mage casually replied.

"Oh…yeah…But I'm not going to willingly humiliate myself in front of thousands of potential victims just for world domination!"

In through the doorway, Knives, Sesshoumaru, and Aoshi, wearing preppy clothing, slid in doing assorted dance moves and ended with some sort of spinny clappy thing that made everyone in the immediate area question the three villains' sexuality. 

El Diablo slapped Aoshi. "You two should be ashamed of yourselves!" He said to Sesshoumaru and Knives as Aoshi lay on the ground with a split lip, "Do you really want to become a boy-band just for world domination?!"

"Yeah, well…" Knives began to protest, "With the brainwashing powers of a boy band, we could easily bring the universe to our knees!"

"It will work," the Sesshoumaru said, "Cuz our master plotter said so!"

"Master plotter?" Soul-Mage asked.

"Yeah, you said you were good at plotting things…"

"Did I say that? I meant that I was bored and wanted to screw around with your heads," Soul-Mage smiled. She alone had managed to humiliate several of the greatest villains ever by making them create a boy band. 

"So you made us sign a ten-year contract with a record studio just for your own amusement?!" Knives screamed.

"Yeah, pretty much," Soul-Mage smiled more. The angry villains (except for El Diablo, who was still laughing at how stupid they were for signing that contract and Aoshi who was off doing…uh…Aoshi-type stuff. This only leaves Sesshoumaru and Knives) walked at Soul-Mage threateningly. She pulled out a small whistle and blew into it.

"What the Hell was that supposed to do?" Knives said.

"It's a fangirl whistle."

"Ah, crap…" the two villains said. Out of nowhere…well, the front door, came two young girls. Both looked, to put it lightly, mentally unstable. 

One had shoulder-length brown hair with black streaks. She was also about thirteen years old. She wore a black shirt, a black half t-shirt and a waist-length black jacket…that's a lot of black. Her name was Keket. How did I know that? I'm the narrator. That type of power comes with the job.

wearing baggy jeans with a blue hulter top on with a jean jacket on. I have Baby blue eyes Brown hair with blond streaks and that would be it.

The other girl (let's call her 'Star' for simplicity's sake) brown hair with blonde streaks; she wore baggy jeans, a blue top and a jean jacket. Her eyes were blue and she was about twelve years old. Keket lunged at Sesshoumaru, glomping the demon lord to the ground and Star did the same to Knives.

El Diablo watched the carnage in amusement. "Hey, that fangirl whistle is pretty useful…how about-" 

"You can't have it," Soul-Mage interrupted.

"Hey," Star said as she stood up with demon Bishounen in tow, "Where's Legato?"

"Legato sucks!" Keket said, "I don't understand how you can be a Legato fangirl. He's insane!" She squeezed Sesshoumaru tightly.

"Oh, he's been gone for a while…so has Vash…I wonder where that dumbass is," Meryl said and hundreds of Vash fangirls/Meryl haters came out of nowhere and mauled her. 

"What?" Star said. "I want to see Leggy!" Everyone in the room looked at her oddly.

"Let's go find them…" Keket said, "I would like to set Legato on fire, or something."

"Yay!!" Star said. She, along with Keket (and through the use of a long sequence of unusual events and a plot device or two) dragged Kurama and Inu Yasha along with them. They also looked for Vash, but, just as the newly mauled Meryl said, he no where to be found.

The only evil guy left completely alone was El Diablo. "What the Hell?! What am I?! Chopped liver?! I-"

Hiei came running by, "Choppy, choppy!" and he sliced Dominique's hat in two.

"Wonderful, Hiei! Interrupt my tearful depressing villain monologue, why don't ya!!" El Diablo grabbed the hyper little demon swordsman by the back of his shirt and held him up, "Let's go! I'm tired of these fangirls and their Bishounen…I will create a new evil group bent on the destruction of Bishounen! Hahaha!"

"Choppy, chop, slice, chop!" Hiei said as he dangled from the crazed teenager's grip. He slashed his sword randomly, hitting a potted plant and cutting off a large portion of Meryl's hair. 

This isn't one of Meryl's better days, is it?

"You're right, Hiei! We need a few more members!" He looked around for the most evil people and chose Soul-Mage. He then looked for another evil person…then he decided to just pick the most psychotic and chose Haruko, who he dragged outside along with the others. She didn't want to go at first, but El Diablo bribed her with a shiny piece of tinfoil.

El Diablo swore that he would soon destroy all the Bishounen.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

El Hustino: *puts out a small fire* "Oh oh!! Look at that!! There might be actual conflict in this story that has some sort of point to it!! Anyways, I didn't this chapter was too good…long, but not good. I hope the cameoers are appreciating the cameos, since it's getting hard thinking of junk for them to do and stuff…"

*a sound similar to a small boy waking up on Christmas morning is heard in the background*

El Diablo: *comes in from the direction of giggling with a big smile on his face. He is covered with armor and has two flaming long swords waving in the air* "Sweet!! The armor of the four horsemen of the apocalypse!! I can do some real damage with this! 

*he then (using the Apocalyptic powers of his new weaponry) creates a plague of rabid beavers and releases it upon the nearby town and then skips away while raining death upon the land while humming 'row, row, row your boat'*

El Hustino: O.o "Okaayy…sorry folks, but it appears that I must go avert the Apocalypse…again…for the second time today…which means that there will be no reviewer responses." *chases after El Diablo*

A/N: Sorry about no reviewer responses, but…they weren't that great anyways. Another thing…the story will be put on hold because I'm getting bored with it, so don't expect an update anytime soon…if I ever update again. I'll probably go work on my more serious story or start a different humor fic. Sorry to everyone that I promised could be in here, but never got around to putting in.__


End file.
